Cause and Effect
by Catsitta
Summary: Gift for Meggurra: Sometimes, changing the past causes unexpected results. AU. Time travel. AC!Cloud x Young!Sephiroth. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is for Meggurra my new beta who is working with me to revamp and revise Fourth Time's the Charm and eventually Ghost of Wutai. Thank you for your help and as you requested: a dominate Cloud with subordinate Sephiroth fic. Since you left me to my own devise with this one, I hope you enjoy the nonsense that my mind has created.

**Prompt:** _Illulian presented this one to me but basically, this story is inspired by the story A SOLDIER's Weapon (if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, 'cause it's awesome). _

Anywho, insert AC!Cloud in place of Zack and Young!Sephiroth in place of Cloud. Put them in a situation similar to that of the final Crisis Core scene and have Sephiroth become Cloud's living legacy. Years later, Sephiroth meets Young!Cloud and the paradoxical chaos associated with characters going back and trying to change the timeline, ensues.

Only, I expanded on this. I could not imagine this as a oneshot, so, I have planned, a possible three to fiveshot. It may turn out to be only three chapters long or it could expand past five. But hey~ Yah never know.

**Any comments, reviews and the like are loved. I thrive off feedback.**

**Disclaimer: **This was for fun, not for profit. I own nothing FF7 related….blah blah blah. To quote another writer: "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them".

**Summary:** Gift for Meggurra: Sometimes, changing the past causes unexpected results. AU. Time travel fic. Young!Seph x AC!Cloud. m/m slash. Seph centric.

**Words: **3,412

**Rating: **PG-13

**Cause and Effect**

**By Catsitta**

**Lesson One**: Never stalk a SOLDIER unless you want to be caught

Have you ever felt like you knew someone despite never seeing his face before? Like a faraway dream that drifting lazily at the outskirts of the conscious mind, teasing you with a sense of familiarity. Did you talk to them, ask their name, or did you sit and watch them walk by, those questions you so eagerly formed in thought not quite escaping into actual words?

Sephiroth had this feeling.

For damn near three years, he quietly watched, listened and learned about the stranger that he thought he should know. Never did he approach the man. It simply did not feel…right. So, he did his best to observe the stranger and after all these years, the urge to talk to him was overpowering. Never before had the silver-haired sixteen-year-old wanted to converse with someone so badly. He hated socializing. It was an awkward exchange at best but he found himself caring less and less about the fact.

For three years, he watched this man come in and out of the labs, each visit becoming more reluctant than the last. Understandable really, no one liked catching the interest of Professor Hojo. The scientist loved playing with patients he found interesting. Games that involved ridiculous amounts of experimental fluids, hypodermic needles from hell and all sorts of sharp, pointy things he could use to dissect the unfortunate curiosity.

But First Class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife, was more than just a mere, fleeting interest to the lunatic. He was a highly enhanced toy that could be cut to bits and survive…not that Strife ever let Hojo do anything of that nature. For all he was an enigma of sorts, the blond man did have a few quirks that never wavered and were made very clear to even the most oblivious of observer. He hated needles and labs. He hated Hojo (then again, who didn't?). And he had an unhealthy obsession with his trademark weapon, a fusion sword called First Tsurugi. That, and he never, and Sephiroth was sure when he meant never, let Hojo perform any kind of exam outside of the standard issue.

Then again, even those tests revealed how little anyone knew about the First.

Three years ago, when Sephiroth was still a project under the microscope, waiting for his chance to unveil his talents, Strife appeared out of nowhere. It was a very distinct memory inside his mind when Hojo came into the labs pulling at his hair, an unconscious blond stranger wheeled in on a stretcher behind him.

_"What do you mean his mako levels surpass that of our capable measurement?" The skinny scientist snapped, his oily ponytail in disarray, "Our tools can track Specimen S's levels and his are the highest of any SOLDIER alive." _

_ An auburn woman with wire rim glasses looked away with shame. The dark-haired man helping her with the table did the same._

_ "Where did you say they found him?" Hojo asked, quieter this time._

_ "Outside the facilities…just, lying there unconscious." The woman replied._

_ "Identification?"_

_ "He carried none outside of a handful of business cards. They all refer to a Cloud Strife of Midgar Delivery Service…but we did a check. There is no company of that name in our records nor is there any mention to Cloud Strife… He…he is off the radar, professor. The Turks are doing an investigation now."_

_ Sephiroth peered from around the corner, shivering with the sensations that flooded over him. The blond's presence, even while unconscious, made him feel exposed, vulnerable…frightened. There was an aura of strength and tragedy that radiated from the stranger. Immediately, the teen knew that the scars littering the man's body held significance. He was a warrior. Despite his stature, small and lean, this, Cloud Strife, was not a man to take lightly and turn you back on. _

_ But who was he?_

_ Blue eyes snapped open and met those of mako green. _

_ Suddenly, Sephiroth found himself pinned beneath the man, that lean body ever ounce as strong as he suspected. Hot, blinding anger and hatred pooled in the blond's eyes. For the first time, the silver-haired teen thought he was going to die. After everything he went through at Hojo's hands, the hell and torture, he never thought a mere man would ever make him feel threatened. But this one did. He made him feel beyond terrified. Beyond weak. _

_ Shouts of alarm rang out in the lab and the blond tightened his death grip on Sephiroth's shoulders. He said nothing. He simply stared at him, conflict developing within those blue orbs, battling against the spite. As the worst of the hatred faded, the teen actually realized something very important. The blond was beautiful. So very beautiful._

_ Pale skin drawn over the soft contours of a youthful face. A mouth with full lips, plump and ready for kissing. And that hair, wild and gravity defying, looked so soft and touchable._

_ It was severely embarrassing at the time to admit, but Sephiroth was attracted to the stranger. Before that moment, he never considered his preferences. Even afterwards, he found himself confused. Only the blond ever made his heart race with anticipation. No one else, male or female, even perked his interest. Over the next couple years, he would consider the possibility that it was not the fact that Cloud was male that aroused him, but something else…deeper, more complex, such as the lithe strength and deadly reflexes—the knowledge that if he so chose, the blond could kill him in an instant._

_ Cloud eventually loosened his hold, eyes closing, muttering nonsense under his breath. He shook his head and allowed the scientists to pull him off the prized specimen, going limp in their hold. _

_ Questions fluttered into Sephiroth's mind like butterflies, each lazily floating, teasing him as they came to rest for but a moment before lifting and moving skywards. _

_ Who was this stranger? Why did he attack him, and only him? Why did he have exorbitant amounts of mako in his system despite not being a SOLDIER?_

Letting his mind return to the present, the silver-haired teen focused on said stranger. Gaia. Cloud was graceful.

In an impressive display, the First twisted around in the air, leaping nearly to the ceiling of the SOLDIER training gym, before moving like a missile towards the ground, spiraling into the descent. First Tsurugi would have ended up imbedded into the floor had the blond not pulled his strength from behind the attack, drawing the blade discreetly upwards as he fell. Cloud landed before his strike, dropping neatly into a crouch, the point of his weapon barely touching the floor. He drew in slow, even breaths before lifting the blade and going through the more complex of the basic poses.

Sephiroth always looked for flaws in the warrior's stance. He never found one.

There was an ethereal kind of perfection about the blond's movements…It was like watching a spirit or (dare he say) and angel at times. There was no other possible explanation or description for the way Cloud moved and attacked. It was…breathtaking.

Mako eyes locked onto the SOLDIER, the teen watched intently as Cloud finished his routine and brought the oversized sword down, letting it's tip rest momentarily on the floor. His breathing steady. His skin possessing the slightest sheen of sweat. Sephiroth shook his head slowly; any other SOLDIER would be gasping for air after that display, even himself. Silently, he willed for the blond to feel his gaze and look his way. Gaia, for once let the man notice him!

It was frustrating to know that, despite him being the hero of Wutain War and THE General of the military at a mere sixteen years of age, Cloud barely paid him any attention. Yes, Sephiroth had been in his presence on numerous occasions over the past couple years during missions and the like, but Cloud never said a word outside of what was necessary. Truly, it was astounding how little he knew about his prized First despite how much time they were around each other. One would think he and Cloud would be close in some way or another…but they weren't. Maybe, he mused, it was possible that the blond was trying to keep distance between them.

But again, why? Did he still feel guilt about attacking him unprovoked all those years ago? If so, that was the past. It was a humbling experience for the teen, but hardly a bad one. It was in moments like those that Sephiroth gained respect for him… Though if Cloud really was ashamed of that day, maybe that would explain his refusal for promotion to his Commander. Instead, he recommended the two other pet projects—those of Hollander— Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. Both were young and friends of Sephiroth's, already assumed to hold rank one day in the military, but still…they lacked experience.

Just like himself.

Of all the people to make General, why him? Why the child SOLDIER? Why not Cloud?

Wait…he blinked. They did offer. After his impressive display of tactical leadership and fighting prowess during the war (his feats shadowed by his own means, pushing Sephiroth into the spotlight in many cases), he was the optimal choice for leading the military. True, he was a mako-enhanced fighter that randomly appeared on ShinRa's doorstep with no recollection of his past or how he became to be as he was. But he was still a levelheaded man that was both immensely powerful and beautifully brilliant.

He was—Sephiroth was unashamed to admit with an inward sigh of admiration—perfect.

Everything he strived to be.

Everything he wanted…needed…desired.

As he felt heat pool in his lower regions, the teen clamped his eyes shut, fighting back the sudden arousal. True, he was not ashamed of admiring or even liking the blond. What bothered him was the sexual attraction he felt. Hojo always told him that it was not possible for him to feel desire…along with a whole spectrum of human emotions. But along with all the other things that made Cloud different was how he raised feelings inside Sephiroth he believed never existed. This all but cemented his obsession with the fighter.

Drawing in calming breaths, the teen opened his eyes. He had to get back to work. Even if he was sixteen, he was the General and General had stuff to do…unfortunately. But as he turned to walk away, he realized that someone stood in his path. Surprised, he leapt backwards and reached for his weapon, a specialized katana named Masamune, only to find it missing. He never went anywhere without it. That meant…!

Sephiroth paled and let his eyes travel from the floor up towards two steeled blue eyes.

"C-cloud!" He yelped before swallowing and regaining his composure. "Er, Strife. A pleasure to see you." It was bizarre how the other male could leave him so…small. It was not as if the man was particularly intimidating in size, rather, he stood about the same height as himself. Sephiroth knew that his own growth pattern would have him around six foot one by the time he was nineteen. But for now, standing at five foot eight, he could look the blond straight in those fearsome blue eyes. Not exactly a pleasant experience when all things were considered.

Cloud tilted his head and frowned. Nothing betrayed how he felt aside from that slight downwards curve of his lips. He seemed disappointed. So Sephiroth felt humiliated. What had he done to make the man he practically worshipped to look displeased? Gaia, he prayed he was not blushing from sheered discomfort…And why was this whole exchange not dealing with that not-so-little problem in his pants? He shifted slightly, hoping that the blond would not notice.

"Is something amiss?" Sephiroth asked, at last finding his mask of neutrality and calm.

"Yes," Cloud replied without a hint of emotion in his tone. Movement caught the young General's eye and said eyes widened when he saw the hip sheath dangling in the SOLDIER's hand. It was specially designed to hold Masamune in such a way that she did not become cumbersome outside of combat. Some fantastical technology or another made it so that the sheath, while only three feet long, could hold her by using some kind of time-space materia phenomena to cross dimensional fields…blah, blah, blah, etcetera. Even Sephiroth did not know the exact process of making such a thing, all he knew was that it was useful and was no longer on his person.

"That's mine," the silver-haired teen whined, breaking shortly from character.

"Mine now." Sephiroth scowled at the blond. How dare he!

"SOLDIER Strife, I demand that you return that into my possession before I discharge you from the program for theft and…" His mini tirade of demands was cut short by Cloud letting out a snort and rolling his eyes.

"No."

"No?" Sephiroth stared with disbelief.

"Not until you explain why you have been stalking me." Cloud stated, before shifting the stolen sheath in his hands,"And why I was able to take this without you noticing. Honestly, one would think the General of SOLDIER would have better instincts."

The teen gaped. These words of disrespect were the most the blond had ever spoken to him…and they hurt!

"I have not been…stalking you and my instincts are the best of any SOLDIER…" Sephiroth growled, hoping that Cloud did not notice his slight tremble. Gaia was he close. He could see a bead of sweat crawling along his cheek, brushing along the corner of his mouth…before sliding along that firm jaw and disappearing down the raised collar of his uniform. Did the First not realize how amazing he was? How intoxicating?

His thoughts were broken by Cloud letting out a snort of disbelief and turning away. Masamune still hung from his hand. Okay, yeah, the man was sexy, but that did not mean he could walk off with his weapon!

"Stop," Sephiroth commanded, feeling his temper raise. Only Cloud could get him riled. Only Cloud could break his composure. He wanted to cuss and pull his hair out for no particular reason other than Cloud. What would it take for this obsession to go away? What would it take for his obsession to never leave…to become his, to wrap him up in those strong arms and murmur words of adoration and approval? What was it that he wanted…? What was he willing to give?

Cloud paused and glanced over his shoulder, a bored expression on his face. It was amazing how even that glance could take Sephiroth's breath away.

"You must return that into my possession."

The blond warrior shrugged, First Tsurugi shifting slightly between his shoulders, but he did not release his hold on Masamune's sheath. Rather, he lifted it to eye level, quirked his head to the side and said,"You don't deserve this, yet." That floored him. Feeling thrown for a loop, Sephiroth could only stand rooted in place as one of his SOLDIERs turned and walked away, his beloved Masamune in their grip.

_You do not deserve this, yet._ What had he done to deserve this kind of treatment from the man?

Did it matter?

Cloud was a SOLDIER. A First Class. Someone who had a level head and respected authority without thinking to challenge it. Then again, he joined the program in the most unconventional way ever, his level of respect for others not a factor in the least. After recovering from whatever ailment he had, he went on a spree inside Hojo's lab, smashing everything to pieces with a blade no one recalled him having. It took a great deal of effort to calm the man down but he eventually bowed his shoulders in defeat. It was Hojo, distraught as well as giddy with a sadistic kind of glee (more than likely hoping to further his study of the blond), that demanded that Cloud be placed in SOLDIER. With his lab in pieces and a wicked grin on his lips, no one thought to question his command in fear of him having some kind of psychotic breakdown.

So they put the man into training… where he walked. Third's did not stand more than a few seconds. Nor did the Seconds fair any better. A couple of the First's actually posed him a momentary challenge before he sent them sailing across the room. A long story short, no one wanted to train him in fear of losing their lives so they slapped a First Class logo on his new uniform and called him SOLDIER.

He earned the rank in the end.

But for all his quiet command, distant and watchful, Cloud apparently had a side of him that liked flaunting his strength and control, even going as far as to put authority figures in their place.

Was he secretly suicidal? Maybe he hoped Sephiroth would make good on his offer to kick him out of the program? Gaia, his head hurt. As did other places but he was trying really,_ really_ hard not to think about that.

In the end, he forced himself to say the only thing on his mind that he thought could possibly get the blond to pause and consider him. "Then what do I have to do to deserve her?"

Cloud paused,"Is that an honest question?"

"Yes."

The blond turned around,"Then you will receive and honest answer: patience."

"What?"

"Patience. Learn it. Use it. Have it. Without it, a blade such as Masamune is but a waste. She is an extension of whoever wields her. Only with patience can you learn to fight with her properly. You dive into combat too quickly…to willingly. You must stop. Think. Consider. She is a weapon that begs for hesitation. Let your foe come to you. Let them dare to dance with her, not you. The purpose of Masamune is to give her master a time for thought. She is a tool for a tactical mind. Not an impulsive one. If you wish to continue to hack at your foes like a machine, then feel free, but use a blade that suits your style more accordingly. Do not abuse this one."

Sephiroth found no words. He could only watch with distress as Cloud once again made to walk away.

"Then teach me!" He commanded, "Become my mentor."

Cloud laughed; the sound haunting.

"I will not teach someone who has no desire to be taught."

"You do not know that." The teen whispered.

"I do. You think you are perfect. Flawless. That everything you do is without error. I will not teach you. You do not want me to reveal how little you know and understand. How little you control."

"Yes."

The blond hesitated and glanced over at the silver General.

"Yes what?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I'm perfect. Yes, I think I cannot make a mistake. So break me apart. Tear me down. Then teach me what I need to know. You said I need patience…then I will learn. Please. Gaia, I'm willing to beg if I must, Strife. Just tell me what I have to do to prove to you that I want you to mentor me."

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"You can do nothing to make me wish to teach you nor do I believe you wish to be taught. It is not in your nature." Cloud replied nonchalantly. This argument was going nowhere.

Then it hit him. Cloud was testing him. He was this entire time. The way his eyes glimmered with challenge…expectance. He knew Sephiroth would fail this test. He was simply waiting for the teen to realize it as well.

The blond was right. He was impatient. And how many other things wrong with him did the warrior see during this exchange? The teen thought back to their words. But his musings were interrupted by Cloud reaching forwards, holding out Masamune for him to take. Sephiroth blinked and hesitated, remaining silent.

A smirk curled on the blond's lips,"Now you understand, "How had he known that! "Go ahead, reclaim your blade."

"Does this mean you will mentor me?" Sephiroth asked carefully.

"No." A weight dropped in his gut. That seemed like a solid answer. "But I will not stop you from trying to convince me otherwise." The teen nodded slowly and watched Cloud at last disappeared from sight, the sound of the door sliding shut the only reminder of his ever being there.

**A/N: (Review my pretties, I know you wanna! Any suggestions, comments and feedback are welcome.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**In response to my skeptical reviewers:**

Some of my readers are worried that this story is too much like 'A SOLDIER's Weapon'. The similarities in chapter one are there for a reason. I am not copying their story, not by a long shot. But the way the story presented the characters in the beginning had a certain chemistry within it that suited my purpose. Yes, the start is similar, but hopefully my readers will realize that there are significant differences in the actual story line itself.

I also have no intent on making this the epic that A SOLDIER's Weapon is. This story will likely have no more than five chapters within which I will present the story line.

For those who are still suspicious or doubtful, let me say this: How many time travel stories have similarities between them? Most of not all possess a theme or subject that is nearly identical to another. No matter how hard one tries, it is difficult to make an idea entirely new, especially when an idea is based off a prompt specifically identifying another story as its basis. I am doing my best to make this story as original as possible. Hopefully by the end you will see that this is going down a different path.

If you still have doubts, please, say so. I recognize your concerns.

Hopefully, despite those concerns, you will recognize that this story has no real possibility of being alike to the one it was prompted from due to what must take place.

In fact, at the end of this chapter I will include a blurb that will outline my plans for the next chapters to quell further questioning. Like many of my stories, the outline is a very tentative thing and is frequently changed or tweaked because there are points that I have not solidified inside my mind.

**Any comments, reviews and the like are loved. I thrive off feedback.**

**Disclaimer: **This was for fun, not for profit. I own nothing FF7 related….blah blah blah. To quote another writer: "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them".

**Summary:** Gift for Meggurra: Sometimes, changing the past causes unexpected results. AU. Time travel fic. Young!Seph x AC!Cloud. m/m slash. Seph centric.

**Words: **3,739

**Rating: **T

**Cause and Effect**

**By Catsitta**

**Lesson Two**: Always have patience; otherwise, your plans will backfire.

It was three weeks of continued "not stalking" later that Cloud finally snapped. Sephiroth was casually trailing him down the hallway, haphazardly going the same direction since the elevator was at the corridor's end. No one seemed to notice the silver-haired teen's now consistent pattern of being in the same place at the same time as a certain blond SOLDIER… no one but said SOLDIER.

Snarling, Cloud whipped around, grabbed the teen unceremoniously by the collar of his leather duster (a new style of combat uniform that he was rather fond of), and dragged him off into one of the more secluded hallways that connected busy ones. The ShinRa building really was a bit of a maze when one really got right down to it. All the doors and paths were just begging for someone to get lost in…

But that was not what crossed Sephiroth's mind as the First Class slammed him against the wall and glared furiously at him. For a moment, he was startled by the blond's behavior, that is, until he saw the eerie shine in the warrior's eyes. A Mako flare. Hojo mentioned Cloud's level's as being inhumanly high to the point of self-maintaining. He described the blond as being more mako than human and said mako perpetually fed his metabolism while at the same time his metabolism seemed to recycle and rebuild the molecules that formed the high-energy substance. It was…a phenomena.

And it had its downfalls.

Like any other SOLDIER who received injections to keep their levels up to prevent withdrawal and degradation, Cloud suffered from flare-ups. Normally, these would happen in a regular SOLDIER right after an injection, in the blond, these occurred rarely, sporadically and without real, observable reason. From what Sephiroth learned over the years, messing with him during his flare-ups was not a good thing.

Some SOLDIERs got depressed, others loopy, some got insanely sick for about 24 hours and most everyone had sensitive skin that you just wanted to claw off it hurt so bad.

Cloud got fucking crazy. Not just kinda loopy. Or kinda crazy. No, he got batshit, paranoid, homicidal, emo, me-go-kill-things-now-and-that-could-include-you kind of crazy.

Swallowing his fear, Sephiroth managed a weak smile.

"Hello," he offered.

"Shut up!" Cloud growled those eyes of his brightening. How in Gaia was he going to get out of this one? "Why are you still stalking me? No, don't answer, I already know. So I will repeat my previous statement: I WILL NOT MENTOR YOU!"

"I wasn't asking for you t—" Sephiroth began only to have his head slammed against the wall. His vision blurred for a moment. This was not good. "Strife…stop before you do something you'll regret."

Without another word, Cloud released him and stalked off leaving the teen to wonder what was going on in that blond head of his right now.

000X000

It was not often that Sephiroth sought out advice…from anyone, for any reason.

So when he called his two friends over to his apartment insisting that they needed to talk, there was silent concern expressed by the other teenagers.

Sitting in triangle, Angeal and Genesis huddled together on a slick leather couch and Sephiroth sprawled in a matching armchair, the three friends watched each other. Blue eyes shifted from those of gold to those of mako green. The dark-haired teen looked particularly antsy. He shifted in his seat; fiddled absently with a loose strand on his uniform, tugged at button… tapped his foot. The incessant movement caused the silver General to arch a brow in annoyance.

The blue-eyed First frowned but said nothing.

Genesis, looking less prim than usual, his auburn hair dark with sweat and his clothes mussed, suggesting strenuous activity before his visit, rolled his eyes and leaned forwards. He seemed to realize that if someone did not speak up soon, no one would.

"So, Sephy, what's the emergency?" the teenager drawled lazily, narrowing his eyes and quirking his mouth into a flirtatious smile. Even a little unpolished, Genesis possessed a certain air of confidence and allure, a kind of aura signaling his passionate nature. Perhaps that was why he favored obnoxiously loud colors like red he insisted his combat uniform be made of. There was no camouflage value whatsoever, but it was certainly one hundred percent Genesis.

Leaning back, the auburn SOLDIER began to tug off his leather gloves, as if just remembering they were still on. Slowly, as if savoring the feel of the material against his skin.

Angeal appeared to be enthralled by the motions and stared.

That made Sephiroth instantly suspicious. What was making his friend so anxious? Why was he watching Genesis like that?

"I have a problem," the silver teen confessed, trying not to betray his suspicions.

Genesis laughed and stuff his gloves into his duster pocket,"One could figure as much, kitten. You're not exactly the most…subtle of people when it comes to a situation you feel…uncomfortable with."

Sephiroth frowned,"Never. Call. Me. That. Again." He was sure to accent the start over every word, emphasizing his seriousness…only, the auburn teen winked and ignored him.

"Oh, don't hiss kitten. It only makes me want to squeeze and cuddle you more," Genesis crooned before throwing his head back and laughing.

The General gritted his teeth with aggravation before letting out a slow breath. He was always in control. His emotions never escaped him. His body never betrayed him…normally.

Recalling the incident earlier that day with Cloud, the silver teen groaned and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Despite the fact that the blond assaulted him, slammed him against a wall, and yelled at him…his entirety felt the same that it did when the warrior first declined to mentor him. Even in his moments of insanity, Cloud was perfect. Beautiful. A creature that he wanted to claim…to make his.

Sephiroth would be the first one to admit he was possessive by nature. Not often did he call something his, but when he did, he clutched it to his chest and fought for it for all he was worth. Nothing could dissuade him. Not even the object of his obsession…

Cloud would be his one day. He would find a way. That was why he was here. Why he needed their help. If anyone knew anything about winning over someone's affection, it would be Genesis. The auburn teen was not exactly what one would call a slut, at least in the sexual sense of the word. But he often teased and trailed after those he liked and he liked a lot. He liked strong men. He like shy ones. He like blond, fair and blue-eyed and brown from head to toe. He even liked women (apparently, though Sephiroth saw little evidence to support this claim). And everyone he pursued ended up fawning over the teen, whether he chose to flirt or to chase his prey like a rabid wolf.

If there was anyone who could possible help him, it was Genesis.

By Gaia, if his advice was not certain, then there was no hope…

"Don't touch me, Genesis," Sephiroth murmured sarcastically and the auburn teen pouted. "I do have a reason to ask you and that reason needs explanation. So please do not interrupt me further with your…actions."

Genesis smirked and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

The silver teen glanced between his two friends, whom now watched with interest yet again. Drawing in a deep breath, he explained his situation.

"You are aware that Hojo created me to be the perfect SOLDIER. I was to be the strongest, fastest and most intelligent ever and I was to lead the army in Wutai to victory in order to seal my status as such. Only, before my opportunity came, a mysterious man appeared on ShinRa's front step…His name, as you know, is Cloud Strife.

"He had no recollection of his past. His name. Or anything. He proved to be an intuitive fighter, however, and after displaying these abilities earned a place among SOLDIER. Within two weeks, he was a First. Beside me, he fought in the war. More than once, he deflected a blow that I was unaware of or took a hit aimed for me. He was a respected fighter. A true hero. The man that could have…no, should have been the General.

"Instead, he declined and pushed me into the spotlight. At first, I was flattered that such a notable SOLDIER though so much of me…but as of late, I have come to believe his actions were selfish… He…expressed a dislike of me. The way he spoke…moved… it all reminded me of a man ready to strike given the first opportunity.

"But…this is not why I have a problem. You recall how Hojo claimed that a perfect SOLDIER feels nothing? I was to be emotionless. Cold. Collected. Nothing could spark in me anger or joy. Nothing has…except…Gaia, I must sound like a fool but…Cloud. He causes me…distress. He makes me…uneasy. He makes my heart race and my mind to go blank…Just tell me what I can do to either stop these oddities or tell me how to make Cloud stop hating me long enough for me to resolve them."

The two Commanders blinked and Genesis broke the long silence with a bark of laughter.

"You're saying he turns you on?"

Angeal elbowed the auburn teen in the ribs.

"Ow…'Geal. What was that for? You heard what he said. Sounds to me like the ice princess finally found out what makes his pants tight." Genesis replied with a cheeky grin,"So Seph, when were you planning on coming out of the closet?"

"I'm not…turned on by him," Sephiroth muttered,"and I am not in any sort of closest. You can plainly see that I am here in the living room."

Laughter. This time, even Angeal joined his friend and let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh…that's rich Seph," the auburn teen cried between gasps for air,"You just described yourself as being aroused by a male. Admit it; you want to fuck Cloud. That means you are gay. Not a bad thing, 'Geal and I are in a similar boat but at least we recognized the fact that we liked men."

Sephiroth flushed red with embarrassment and lowered his eyes. Slowly, after a long moment of hesitation, he shook his head,"I do not like men…I like Cloud."

Angeal quirked a brow and asked,"Um, you do realize that he is male, yes?"

The silver-haired General shot his Commander a furious glared before muttering,"Yes. But I am only attracted to him and it is not due to his gender."

"Then what is it about the blue-eyed blond that gets you all hot and bothered?" Genesis inquired with a wide grin, leaning forwards, his laughter bared contained. "Because I know that his looks and his, ah, being male has made him the centerpiece of many young man's fantasy. And women's, but that's neither here nor there…"

What was it about Cloud that drove him crazy?

He thought of the blond SOLDIER's small, lean form, rippling with lithe muscle. He pictured the broad shoulders and tapered waist he admired. Those wild spikes that never laid flat…and those endless blue eyes that cut into the soul without revealing a single secret. Cloud was attractive, but that was not what made Sephiroth…obsessed.

It was something about the way the man walked and spoke. Those subtle mannerisms. The almost shy and distant way he watched his peers. The bold, assertive warrior he became at a moment's notice. The way he seemed to dance each time he lifted a blade. The way he reserved his emotions, letting them out only in a single instant. Such burning, undeniable passion kept under lock-and-key held a strong allure.

"I am unsure; Genesis, but I do have an idea of what appeals to me." Sephiroth confessed, regaining his mask of calm.

Genesis chuckled and crossed his legs,"Well then, let me ask you this: Have you talked to Cloud?"

"I have engaged in conversation with him, yes." The silver teen replied with a slight tilt of his head.

"Nooo, not what I meant…" The auburn Commander let out a sigh,"I mean, have you, y'know, made your move? No? Smiled at least? Did you do something to indicate you think of him in a special way?"

"I…I asked him to mentor me…and he proceeded to call me impulsive and told me that I did not want to learn from anyone, much less him…"

This lead to another silence.

"That's it?"

"I'm not familiar with what is supposed to do when…attracted to another. Gaia, I am unfamiliar with the sensation of attraction itself. From what I know, it is a chemical process within the brain that signals when one is in the presence of a potential mate. Thus, the attraction. Attraction leads to courtship, and courtship to sexual intercourse. Meaning that attraction is based in the primal need and desire to reproduce. Therein lays my confusion. Cloud is male. I am male. But…" Sephiroth paused, his thoughts tracing back to Genesis's earlier comments,"I wish to…mate with him." He avoided the auburn teen's cruder word usage. "Why? And how do I stop the feeling?" He was uncertain if he particularly liked 'feeling'. Emotions were a confusing lot and he was used to his little world making perfect sense.

The two Commanders looked at each other and then back at their friend.

Blinking, Angeal made to say something but his features settled into that of befuddlement and he clamped his mouth shut, a slight flush coloring his cheeks. Genesis only snickered.

"Seph, you realize that two men are perfectly capable of having sex, right?" The auburn teen asked with a bright smile.

Angeal thumped him upside the head a little harder than intended, sending the teen sprawling onto the ground with a yelp. He cast his fellow Commander an apologetic smile before saying to Sephiroth,"Relationships don't always find root in sex, so do ignore Gen for the moment…Look, Seph, if you like Cloud, ask him on a date…or at least talk to him. You may find he shares your affections but feels guilty about having such emotions towards one so much younger than himself. If nothing else, time and patience will perhaps help friendship grow between you two and maybe…maybe things will mature between you both or your affections will become platonic. Such is the way things are."

Genesis let out a snort,"Yeah, but I still had a valid question. 'Cause, I have reason to doubt that Cloud is a prim little virgin without needs to sate. And if Seph gets involved with him, well, that means that our little silver kitten will need a slight bit of education." He did not move from his awkward sprawl on the floor, merely he propped himself up with his elbows and laid there, looking content if not a little giddy.

Sephiroth groaned. This was going to be a long, awkward conversation.

000X000

Standing in his bathroom, looking into the mirror within the privacy of his own home, this had seemed like a good idea.

Now, standing before the blue-eyed blond in person, Sephiroth found the whole situation mildly terrifying. Perhaps he should have waited until tomorrow when the mako in Cloud's system cooled. During a flare, there was a good chance the First could and would snap the General's neck without a second thought. Though, for the moment, said First seemed passive and calm, even if his eyes still glinted brightly.

He was to initiate a conversation with the SOLDIER, display some gesture to hint attraction, ask said SOLDIER on a 'date', go on said 'date' and confess the extent of his attraction…Not necessarily in that order, but preferred if at all possible. Angeal's suggestions on how to accomplish this process were much more realistic than Genesis's in his eyes, strange, since Sephiroth had called the get together in order to ask advice of the flamboyant Commander rather than from the quiet one.

His other option was a much short and direct route, of which he felt entirely uncomfortable of following through with and dismissed and an option altogether in the end.

Approach Cloud. Inform him that he found him hot (the term did not make very good sense inside the General's mind). Then proceed to make some kind of romantic advance of which would either be accepted (which led to A: getting laid) or rejected (which led to B: feeling humiliated).

Somehow, the direct approach did not feel…within the constraints of his nature.

But as he stood staring into the hazy eyes, Sephiroth realized that either route he took, it all started with him saying SOMETHING!

"Good afternoon, Strife,"the silver-haired teen offered casually, watching for the slightest hint of disturbance in those blue pools. He would have to be alert. A bad reaction on Cloud's part would lead to Sephiroth getting his ass thrown around by one of his subordinates, if not killed by him. His heart began to race at the thought of a fight. The adrenaline of combat was addictive, for with it came heightened senses and reflexes beyond even that of the mako enhancements.

What happened now was anyone's guess.

"It's a shit afternoon," Cloud replied with a grunt, but his eyes did not shine with aggression. So far, so good.

Sephiroth swallowed his anxiety,"You are…unwell, yes?"

"Naw, figure that out all on your own Sherlock?" The First had the audacity to say in response, rolling his eyes to exaggerate his obvious sarcasm.

"I only wished to inquire of your health," the silver General said softly,"Such is expected of a good General, for he must learn to know when his men are ill and how he can prepare them to face future dilemmas despite their state. I do apologize if I said anything to offend."

Cloud blinked. Apparently, he was surprised by the docile approach of the normally assertive SOLDIER. He quirked his head to the side, those wild blond locks falling across his face.

"You are a strange kid," the blond said after a long pause.

"I am not a 'kid', nor am I a child of any kind. My age is that sixteen years, which by law and definition is the year of adulthood." Sephiroth replied flatly, before adding, "It's not as if you're that much older than me."

Laughter. For the first time, the General heard the dark, stoic blond laugh deep, genuine laughter. "Ah, ha-ha, very funny. Not much older than you. I'm twenty-eight, twelve years your senior. I think that qualifies as being old enough to think of you as a child." Cloud stated with a smirk, the mako gleaming a little brighter than before.

But that glow barely registered. Twenty-eight? How in Gaia's name had Sephiroth not known that the blond was so much older than himself? Then again, had anyone ever asked? Like many people, the silver teen assumed the blond was perhaps in his early twenties at the oldest, despite looking like a sixteen-year-old himself for the entirety of the three years he'd been in ShinRa. Well…okay, maybe Cloud did not look sixteen, but still. If one ignored his build and the hardness of his gaze, his youthful facial features were that of a teenager, soft and without prominent masculine angles.

"I see…" The teen managed without betraying the surprise he felt rattling through his entire body. Twenty-eight! Did Angeal know this when he suggested that Cloud's behavior may be rooted in age difference? True enough had the Commander only suspected the blond to be twenty or so, the age gap there could be considered significant to many. But, even with this new knowledge, Sephiroth felt no less attracted to him. Age was but a number. Like rank, it could be considered a barrier, but after a hellish childhood, nothing looked like an obstacle that could not be conquered.

Finding his own center, the silver teen braced himself for what he was to say next,"As I have stated earlier, I am not a child." Cloud's eyes were definitely brighter; he really should be backing away now. "And knowing this, I have come to accept something as a truth. Cloud Strife…I…" The glow was now almost back to its violent intensity from earlier. He had every chance to back away. Walk away. Now. Before it was too late. Yet, he could not hold back the flood after breaking the dam that held it back,"I want you to…to…"

And then he froze.

Those eyes were dangerous. Cloud was stepping forwards, his aloof, uncaring air gone completely. He should have walked away when he had the chance. Now he was going to die. Great. And now he could not get his mouth back in sync with his brain in order to come up with any words to rectify the situation.

Soon, Cloud was mere inches away from him, those glowing eyes beyond frightening. His mako-enhanced presence was stronger than that of any other First. It was as if the man had an aura of danger and power that screamed death and destruction at any fool who came too close. Now said aura was suffocating him, drowning him in its intensity. Perhaps that is what jumpstarted the survival instinct in his brain and once again allowed him the ability known as speech.

Out poured a hasty and tactless response that in any other situation would have left Sephiroth red with shame.

"I think you're hot and I want you to go on a date with me tonight. Please don't kill me!"

He clamped his eyes shut, preparing for the worst, not wanting to see the anger on the blond's face. When the assault did not come, the silver-haired teen covered his head with his hands and sank to the floor like a child. What had he just done? Blood pounded in his ears because his heart was drumming violently within his chest with enough force that his ribs and lungs ached from the abuse.

Then, none too gently, the blond warrior grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him back onto his feet. Sephiroth yelped with surprise, his eyes flying open.

"What did you just say?" Cloud hissed, his eyes like beacons of light, glowing so brightly that his pupils were but stains of faded gray beneath the shine.

How in Gaia's name was the General going to get out of this one?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ( This is for those who wish to see my basic chapter outline. If you do not wish to know, do not keep reading. Thanks. SPOILERS. I'm SERIOUS. THERE BE SPOLIERS. SO DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW. Kay? Thanks. Review now please my pretties. =3**

**XXXX**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Chapter One**: The meeting between Seph and Cloud. Basic history information and introduction of conflict.

**Chapter Two**: Another meeting between Seph and Cloud. Conflict brought to climax.

**Chapter Three**: Conflict resolved. New problems arise between Seph and Cloud as they take on their roles as mentor and student. Romance introduced?

**Chapter Four: **Time passes and after a while, Seph and Cloud become used to their roles. Then, when they least expect it, a battle occurs that changes Seph's life forever. Seph becomes Cloud's "living legacy".

**Chapter Five: **Time skip. Seph meets young!Cloud. (Tentative ideas: Young!Cloud x Seph romance? Nibelheim incident?) Paradoxical mayhem ensues.

**Epilogue(?): **Post-Nibelheim. Does Sephiroth fall victim to Jenova? Does Cloud save him? Is there a future? In said future does Cloud regain his memories? Are they enemies or lovers?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**So little reviews. Makes me sad, it does. **

I know! –rummages around in toy box— If you don't review, I'll Fem!Seph on you all. And not the Fem!Seph from 'The Devil Wears High Heels', no, the really scary one from Fourth Time's the Charm that creeps the hell out of most of my readers (for some odd reason). Anywho, read and review my pretties, it makes me so very happy.

Please?

I'll use Zack's puppy eyes of doom if have to.

**Any comments, reviews and the like are loved. I thrive off feedback.**

**Disclaimer: **This was for fun, not for profit. I own nothing FF7 related….blah blah blah. To quote another writer: "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them".

**Summary:** Gift for Meggurra: Sometimes, changing the past causes unexpected results. AU. Time travel fic. Young!Seph x AC!Cloud. m/m slash. Seph centric.

**Words: **4,146

**Rating: **M

**Cause and Effect**

**By Catsitta**

**Lesson Three: **Cloud Strife is psychotic—enough said.

"_What did you just say?"_

Remembering Angeal's 'Honesty if the best policy' speech when it came to relationships, Sephiroth swallowed his newfound fear and his ever present pride.

"I merely stated that I found you attractive and wished to go on a date with you this evening," at some point amid his panic his ability to _think before he spoke_ returned,"Such is the common way of courting the favor of someone…Isn't it?"

The deadly glow seemed to fade in seconds, returning the blond's eyes to their normal shade of blue. There was a new softness to Cloud's already gentle features, but also disbelief. He seemed…uncertain. Hurt, almost. As if he believed that this was some kind of game or cruel joke.

"I thought you better than this, Sephiroth," those words were dark but fragile…And why did the blond always call him by his first name, never General? "When I refused to mentor you, I thought you would put your attentions elsewhere, knowing that there was something else behind your request. Tell me that I am wrong. Tell me that you were not planning on manipulating me, should I become your mentor, into accepting your foolish attraction."

Sephiroth took in a stabilizing breath,"I honestly wanted nothing more than for you to teach me what I needed to know to become a good General. This…attraction of mine is a new development. Think nothing of it, Strife. I…I see now that my insight was clouded and…" And what? What did he say now? Cloud had all but said that he had no interest in his advances in either subject: education or romance.

Cloud's grip on the back of his neck loosened and soon the offending hand fell away.

"You acted on impulse," the First continued for him. Sephiroth bowed his head in shame and humiliation. Standing before him in this empty hallway, was the only person who could make him feel worthless with a word. Some tiny part inside of him wanted nothing more than to prove to the blond that he was worth his time and notice, that yes, one day he would be a great General, not just a good one.

A strong, calloused hand came to grip his jaw and he was forced to look into Cloud's furious eyes. Within in his mind, he whispered an apology, one that he could not find the strength to say aloud.

"Look at me, Sephiroth," the warrior demanded,"I refuse to believe that you would be as weak as to advert your gaze from mine. I am your subordinate. Look at me, stare me down. Never be the first to look away in a contest of wills or your enemies will tear you apart."

Sephiroth nodded, or at least he tried to, the blond's grip was like iron.

"Good. Now let me ask you this: Are you honestly willing to accept me as your mentor? I am not a kind taskmaster and will expect nothing less than your complete obedience in matters that involve your training. Failure to obey orders would result in punishment. As my student, you would be, in a sense, my subordinate. All control of matters involving your life, military and non, will be in my hands. I will decide what you eat, where you go, what missions you will accept, so on and so forth. No longer will have the power to act on your own free will and judgment. All decisions you make will be ones I have approved. Do I make myself clear? If those terms are not suitable, then I encourage you to walk away now and never ask me again."

A pause. Was Cloud actually giving him the chance to be his student or to walk away as if the conversation never happened? What happened to the whole 'I'm never going to mentor you' spiel? Did it really matter? The real question was: Was he really willing to place his well being into the blond's hands and lose what little freedom he gained by becoming General?

Hojo was overbearing and suffocating at best, and monstrous at his worst. Would Cloud be another Hojo, always prodding him to be better, faster, stronger…? Fear flooded the silver teen's body.

He felt the blond's grip relax and panic sent his mind racing. Cloud was taking his silence as a refusal. Reaching out, Sephiroth caught the arm that was beginning to withdraw.

"I have a question." Sephiroth squeaked, hoping the blond did not hear the sound of his racing heartbeat.

Cloud tilted his head but did not recoil from being touched,"Only one?"

"What about my attraction to you…and my request…"

The blond actually smirked at the question, "Your infatuation? Sephiroth, it is one of the reasons why I refused you as a student, though I neglected to mention such earlier. It will be best that you abandon your crush whether you do or do not accept my terms. I have reason to doubt our compatibility on many levels."

"What if it does not go away?"

"Then I guess I will have to assist you in resolving it. So no more poor attempts to ask me on dates. Now, answer my question or I will take this delay as a means of thinking of a refusal." Cloud replied nonchalantly.

"Yes. I accept your terms. I wish to become your student…" Sephiroth said quickly.

An odd expression formed on his new mentor's face.

"So impulsive…" The blond murmured.

Next thing Sephiroth knew he was dangling upside down from the ceiling of the First Class gym, his feet and arms bound with a length of bungee cord whose end was tied to the railing of the Observation Deck that protruded from the room's center to allow for optimal viewing. The tinted windows allowed for observers to remain unseen, but the rail lined 'deck' that was below, like a cage of sorts, was also available for those who wished to be seen.

Within the 'cage' stood Cloud, whom apparently knew the password to unlock the emergency exit gate (which was how he forced Sephiroth outside).

After a moment of watching his victim squirm and hearing him swear with protest, the blond climbed the ladder back up into the observation deck's main area, leaving the silver teen alone with his misery with a single order.

He was to free himself by any means he chose, then write an essay (its length unspecified) detailing how the exercise helped curb his reckless behavior. Needless to say, after a First Class Lieutenant heard his angry shouts and pulled him to safety (untying him only after the General calmed down), Sephiroth was ready to slaughter his new mentor. How dare he pounce on him, bind him and literally toss him out of the observation deck!

Storming towards Cloud's office, he realized that it was well past nine o'clock and the blond was likely in his room. For someone he half-stalked for three years, he came to recognize that he knew next to nothing about him. For instance, he had no fucking clue where Cloud lived. So, with a burning hatred, he stomped to his own quarters and released his frustration out in words.

When he woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm, Sephiroth realized two things. One, he had had fallen asleep at his desk, pen tightly gripped in one hand… And two, the six-page essay he used as a pillow was certainly not going to earn him any brownie points with Cloud. In the midst of his inner debate on whether to give the blond the slanderous rant or to shred the thing and start again, said blond walked into the room with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Good morning, Sephiroth."

Startled, the silver General leapt from his chair, his heel catching on the edge of the seat, sending both him and it crashing to the floor in an ungainly heap.

"How…?" He began, utterly confused and angry by the fact that Cloud was in his apartment uninvited.

Cloud held up a card key,"As your mentor, I have access to your living quarters."

"OUT!" Sephiroth shouted as he untangled himself from the chair.

The blond shook his head an 'tsked'. Then, he strode over to the General and plucked him up by the back of his neck as one would a kitten before setting him on his feet. "No. Now, go clean yourself up, you have a long day ahead of you."

"What—?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and said,"Do not make me repeat myself, now go."

Stunned by the sudden change in the blond's demeanor, Sephiroth only stood there with a slack jawed expression on his face. "I am your mentor now and I clearly stated what that entailed. Every aspect of your day-to-day life is now my business. As this is a Saturday, you have work starting at seven and ending at noon. After which you are off duty but on call, like all other Firsts. It is my duty to make sure that you are on time and prepared for any and all assignments as well as train and further your education as I see fit. Now, we have wasted five minutes of our lives that did not need wasting. So, go take a shower and get dressed for work. I will be waiting in the living room until you are done."

Then, Cloud turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Sephiroth to wonder whom exactly the SOLDIER really was and if he had made a terrible mistake. But as he watched the man leave the room, he felt that familiar ache in his lower region. Despite what transgressed between them, the simple fact remained.

He was hopelessly obsessed with a man who he knew nothing about.

000X000

Dripping wet from his shower, Sephiroth grumbled complaints under his breath.

How he hated the knots his hair got and how impossible it was brush when it was wet. Fusing with the length for a good hour, he managed to get it dry and tangle free. He took but a moment to admire the way the silver locks fell in a seamless cascade down his back before heading into his bedroom with a towel about his waist…

At which point he could not but help to let out a yelp of distress.

"Strife!" Sephiroth whined, his composure shattered by the situation entirely. How in hell was he supposed to keep character when his walking fantasy was sitting on his bed reading…oh Gaia, his report! A deep blush settled onto the teen's cheeks as blue eyes rose to meet those of mako green. He was in so much trouble… But, was that a smirk? Cloud was smirking at him. No, he was laughing at him!

A pale hand muffled the chortles of amusement but the way the blond's eyes watered and grinned betrayed his laughter.

"What is Gaia's name is so hilarious? And why are you in my bedroom?" He tightened his death grip on the towel. "Get out so I can change."

"Ah, Sephiroth. You really must express yourself more often. This little tirade is quite…insightful." Cloud quipped with a giggle,"What did I do exactly to be deemed…hold on, let me make sure I get the exact words…" He flipped through a couple of the pages before grinning, _"A fucking egotistical, batshit crazy bastard with authority issues and an unhealthy attachment to his own sword._" He snickered, "I'll have you know that while I'm an egotistical, batshit crazy bastard with authority issues…I have, in no way, an unhealthy attachment to my sword. First Tsurugi is my baby and he deserves to be treated with upmost care and respect. If anyone were to hurt him I would turn them in a bloodied spot on the concrete that even the Turks could not identify."

Sephiroth just blinked.

"As for being in your bedroom, I believe that this is a perfect opportunity to solidify two things…" Cloud stated, that smirk remaining on his lips, "That, A, I'm your mentor and can be wherever I please…not as if you have anything I have not seen before, so do please feel free to change. And B, that, we have no potential of being in any way romantic due to our differences."

So, his mentor was being obnoxious on purpose. This was a game. Cloud was making sure Sephiroth knew his place in the new founded hierarchy as well as unnerving Sephiroth as much as possible.

"I can't change while you are here…" The teen admitted after a short and embarrassing pause.

Cloud arched his brows and shrugged, his eyes returning to the essay, "Imagine you're in the boy's shower room. Honestly, you act as if you have something to be ashamed of. So stop being a prissy little girl and put some clothes on. I'm not some pervert in for an eyeful. In a way, this exercise will help you get used to my presence."

"No, I_ can't_ change while YOU are in here." Sephiroth clarified, his whole body feeling flushed. Cloud was making heat pool in his lower belly and southwards and it was not a good thing. He was doing his best to think of something to cool the arousal but he only succeeded in making himself even more anxious. Every time he closed his eyes, the blond was there behind his eyelids, those blue eyes mocking him while at the same time offering silent invitation.

"Ah, I see." Cloud said airily, obviously ignoring the teen's complaints.

A sudden flicker of insanity or courage flashed through Sephiroth's veins. He was not sure which nor did he care. All he knew was that Cloud Strife did not know whom he was toying with or exactly how deep his obsession went with the blond. So, he set his expression into that of a determined one and dropped he towel.

000X000

Perhaps he should have known better. Perhaps he should have thought things through. There are a lot of 'maybes' in this world and this was one of those times where Sephiroth believed he should have thought of a few.

All he knew was that the events after baring himself to his obsession were a bit of a blur that never failed to remind him how he really had to think before he acted.

Cloud had looked up to see him padding closer, a determined gleam in his mako eyes. The General was sick of waiting, of being teased. It was either now or never, he had come to believe, and Gaia help him if he chose never. The blond was all he wanted, needed, desired. He was perfection incarnate. Cloud would be his and nothing would stop him…

And nothing did.

Shock appeared on the blond's face and he did not react in time to escape Sephiroth's grasp. The silver teen tangled his fingers into those blond spikes and crashed their mouths together in a kiss that was frankly more teeth than lip. However poor of a first kiss it was, Cloud did not seem to mind. He broke the awkward embrace, however, for a moment before pressing his lips much more delicately to Sephiroth's own.

It was wonderful. Soft, practically chaste. But Cloud had kissed him back…melted in his arms. Er, well, maybe not melted. Sephiroth felt like butter during the exchange and shook with anticipation. The blond did not reject him. Everything would be great, wonderful, complete… Or so his irrational mind assumed.

Next thing he knew, his own silver locks were being yanked a little too hard for pleasure and he thrown forcefully backwards, his head hitting the wall, stunning him for a moment. Before he could do anything, Cloud was…handcuffing him?

His face came to rest beside his ear, and Cloud's breathy whisper floated around his skull for hours afterwards,"Since you seem incapable of following a basic order, then I guess I will have to help you learn." Cloud gripped the chain between the two (SOLDIER-grade) cuffs and led Sephiroth forwards like a puppy. When they left the bedroom, the General found reason to panic.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed in protest and began to struggle.

"Why Sephiroth, I thought you wished to go to work this way since you were ever so reluctant to get dressed." Cloud said with a sarcastic twist to his words. "As your mentor, I do question your choice in attire but…"

"Strife, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Please do not make me go outside my apartment like this," Sephiroth begged, not caring if he sounded like the teenager he was. "I swear I won't do that again."

"You promise not to disobey orders again?" The blond inquired.

Sephiroth nodded vigorously. The cuffs snapped free and disappeared back into the blond's uniform.

"Alright then, now go get dressed. Otherwise, you will be late to work."

The silver teen turned on his heel and sped back into his bedroom, realizing only afterwards that he had made no promise to never kiss the SOLDIER again. Not that Cloud ever asked one of him.

000X000

In the weeks that followed the initial incident, neither Sephiroth nor Cloud brought up 'The Kiss'.

Busying himself with his new tasks as mentor, Cloud made the young General's life…odd. Yes, odd. That is the only word capable of describing the peculiarity of the routine he had the silver teen follow. Expecting rigorous training exercises much like his days as a project in Hojo's lab, Sephiroth was thrown for a loop when his practice time was cut down.

True, the mindless series of maneuvers was getting a bit droll, but it was familiar.

For some reason Cloud insisted that Sephiroth…socialize. Never one to understand other people, the General felt petrified by the prospect of being forcibly pushed into a social circumstance. Yet, despite his fears, none of them ever rose up and reared their ugly head. The rather distant, anti-social blond was rather knowing when it came to developing relationships with others without overwhelming him.

Saturday evenings and most Sunday's were spent slowly socializing him. After the first few awkward hours, Sephiroth's natural charisma finally kicked in and the great General who used to be able to only bark commands and make powerful speeches from afar, was chatting amicably with his SOLDIERs. It was, to say the least, an astounding change that did not go without notice.

"You seem to be getting along nicely with Damien," Cloud noted after one of the arranged communication sessions…which, involved locking Sephiroth in a room with anywhere between one to ten other people, not including himself. This particular day went rather well and without any prompting from his mentor, the teen began conversing with a Third Class SOLDIER whom recently passed his exams.

Sephiroth nodded and managed a weak smile.

Facial expressions and body language were two things that Cloud was also working awful hard to help the General both show and read. Why the teen was so miserable at these things was to be blamed on his raising, and for some reason, the blond seemed understand…but was not sympathetic of the fact.

It was almost a bit hypocritical how adamant Cloud was in "socializing" him when he himself was a loner who was impossible to read at the best of times.

"He is very polite, eager to prove himself and had very impressive scores on his exams… Intelligent…" Cloud continued,"Not to mention rather attractive."

The General froze where he stood and gave the blond a horrified look.

"Hm?" His mentor hummed, tilting his head and pausing in his stride,"Was it something I said?"

"You think D-damien is attractive?" Sephiroth sputtered,"B-but…I t-thought…?"

Cloud reached out and patted the teen on the head like one would a fluffy kitten or puppy.

"Oh Sephiroth," he sighed,"Of course I do not find him attractive, personally. I meant that as a young man of his age he is rather good looking. I'd say he's a natural blond too. Perhaps I could arrange another meeting between you two, call it a date, what do you think?"

What did he think? Not only was Cloud rejecting him but he was setting him up on a date with a sixteen-year-old! Sephiroth, for one, did not have any interest in someone who was potentially younger than him. In fact, he rather liked being around people who were on his level of maturity and intelligence, which were usually older SOLDIERs. One SOLDIER in particular had his heart all tied up, anyway. Even if Damien proved to be a prodigy of sorts, the kid did not hold a candle to the object of his obsession.

Scowling, Sephiroth nearly slammed open the door to his apartment in anger. Why was he so out of control lately? Why was he letting his emotions gain control of him? The door shut quietly. He could heard Cloud walking closer.

"Care to explain this little display?" the blond asked, his tone curious but wary.

"I do not want to go on a date with Damien. I do not like men." The teen replied darkly, his back turned to the SOLDIER.

"No?" Cloud sounded disbelieving,"Could have fooled me."

"I don't like women either," Sephiroth continued before whipping around and staring directly into his mentor's eyes,"I like you. Only you. You make me feel things that no one else can. I don't know why. I've tried looking at other people. But not one of those other people makes me want them. I've been silent for the longest time, but no longer. Cloud Strife, I…I love you. I love you and I always will. Don't ask me why or how I know, because I just do. Alright?"

Silence.

Cloud looked surprised and skittish, as if he felt cornered.

Gaia, this was getting them nowhere!

Sephiroth strode forwards and once again took the initiative.

"I don't know if you like me, or men for that matter, but I do know that I want no one else other than you. Please, Cloud, give me a chance. Just a chance." He murmured, reaching and cradling the blond's face with his hands. When the other man said nothing, Sephiroth kissed his lips, this time, gently, no teeth involved. When the blond remained rigid, he took a slightly different approach, one he observed from a distance but never believed he would ever use in practice.

Simply, he said,"I want you." Sephiroth put as much purr into his voice as possible, but he had to admit he was terrible at this whole seduction thing.

Strong hands wrapped around his wrists and for a split second, the teen panicked.

"You do not know what you are asking. You do not want this." Cloud whispered, his voice hoarse. "You just have a crush…it will fade in time."

"No, I love you," Sephiroth crooned. Those words felt strangely right on his lips. "For three years I have loved you from afar, not realizing it. You helped open my eyes, Cloud. You helped me see. This is not a choice I have made impulsively either, to love you. Nor is my wanting you something new. It is a desire a long time in the making, much longer than the few short weeks we have been mentor and student."

"When did you become the romantic?" The blond asked with a nervous giggle.

Sephiroth silenced the noise with another kiss and attempted to deepen the embrace. How his body burned. He wanted this. Every inch of his being cried out to Cloud as if he were the very elixir that kept his heart beating.

Cloud reciprocated his advance hesitantly at first, but soon the blond took control. There was no way for the General to regain the upper hand in the situation and the teen knew it the moment he was nudged towards the bedroom. Only once did he try and that one time was responded to with a sharp yank of his hair. Startled by the action, Sephiroth grew still and allowed for himself to fall backwards into the plush comfort of his bed.

Wide-eyed, he stared up at the blond whom was working his way out of his clothes at an impressive clip. When Cloud finished with that task and placed butterfly kisses along his jaw and throat, Sephiroth barely heard him say,"Mine. No one else will touch you and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you," the teen murmured back, his eyes slipping closed from the treatment.

If there was a reply, he heard none; he was too lost in moment… Those calloused hands were working magic like no other…The only break in his bliss was momentary, sharp pain that sent him gasping. Muttered nonsense lulled him back into the cradle of nothingness. All that existed for the rest of the night was himself and Cloud and a moment years in the making.

**A/n: (As I mentioned earlier, review please my pretties. –puppy eyes—)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

Wow, um. This took a while, didn't it? Then again, I did promise not to abandon a story, no matter how long it takes between an update.

But yeah~ I managed to lose the document for a couple months, then I found it, worked on it for a little while, forgot about it, then it took forever for me to update again.

Anywho, enjoy!

**Any comments, reviews and the like are loved. I thrive off feedback.**

**Disclaimer: **This was for fun, not for profit. I own nothing FF7 related….blah blah blah. To quote another writer: "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them".

**Summary:** Gift for Meggurra: Sometimes, changing the past causes unexpected results. AU. Time travel fic. Young!Seph x AC!Cloud. m/m slash. Seph centric.

**Words: **4,682

**Rating: **M

**Cause and Effect**

**By Catsitta**

**Lesson Four**: No legends are made of a hero still fighting

A year passed after that fateful day Sephiroth and Cloud came together as lovers for the first time with little excitement, as did many months on top of that. Nearing his eighteenth birthday, Sephiroth began to wonder if the world was actually going to find peace. After nearly two years of monster hunts, civil fights and nothing overly tragic, he was getting anxious…no, bored!

Well, maybe not bored, exactly. But Cloud never wanted to play when he did it seemed. The silver teen sighed as he thought of his mentor and lover. He could not be unhappy with his life for the past months for that would be unfair to the good memories built. Cloud proved to be the key to making his world brighter—worth living in. The blond made him feel like a human, not a weapon or a monster.

On many occasions, he and his lover had disputes; it was bound to happen due to their both possessing dominant personalities and tendencies, but Cloud always found a way to keep a level head and talk them through the argument. He was so calm and understanding, patient and wise; at times Sephiroth almost felt like a child beside him…which was ridiculous seeing as he was at least three inches taller than the man now, with broader shoulders and a deeper voice. It was hard to believe that Cloud was thirty years old now, the blond looked not a day over twenty-one.

Sephiroth smiled to himself.

For all their shared arrogance and personality flaws, they were still together. Age did not matter. Rank did not matter. Conflicting opinions did not matter. All that was important was that they loved each other, and even though Cloud never actually said those three special words, Sephiroth knew he loved him. Every action the older man took, every word he said, was filled with love. If not for that, then there would have been no reason for them to be together this long.

Though, it was not as if he was going to let Cloud go anytime soon or had ever planned to. The man had his respect, love and virginity, and there was rarely a day where he did not remind his mentor of at least two of those three things.

Life was good.

He was happy.

So of course, Sephiroth began each day wondering what was going to go wrong.

But today, like every other, started quietly. He woke in his bed, alone, since Cloud never stayed to bask in the afterglow. The smell of the night's activities lingering in the air. He crawled from beneath the sheets and padded to the bathroom, his body aching pleasantly. His bare skin prickled from the coolness of the room but soon he chased the goose pimples away with a hot shower.

Sephiroth let out a contented sight and did his best to chase away his anxieties.

Then, his PHS rang, drawing from him a grunt of irritation as he was forced to leave the warmth.

Despite popular belief, the young General despised the cold, no matter how many degrees the temperature supposedly dropped in the room when he was pissed off. In fact, there was a good reason why he walked around constantly in his leather battle attire nowadays. It was not entirely for show—rather, he liked the fact that it kept him warm in freezing cold offices of his superiors. Why the President liked freezing his fat ass off was anyone's guess, but if Sephiroth had to endure his company, at least he could do so in relative comfort.

"General Sephiroth speaking," he dried his hand off as much as possible before picking up the device, but it still felt slippery in his fingers as he spoke.

"This is Director Veld," came an all too familiar voice. Strange, the Turk Commander never called him on his personal PHS. He always went through Director Lazard or his mentor, Cloud, and had them relay a message to him. "Report to my office in twenty minutes."

The silver teen scowled,"Is that an order, Turk?"

A pause ensued. Tense and full of unspoken meaning.

"Need I make it one, SOLDIER?"

"No. But my ment—"

"Strife has already been informed and will be joining you at the requested time."

"Very well. I will be there."

And without further exchange, the line went dead. No goodbyes or any unnecessary formalities.

"Humph…Turks." Sephiroth muttered,"Intolerable lot." Then he shook his head and ran his fingers through wet, tangled locks—wincing when they snagged painfully. What a way to start the morning, Sephiroth mused irritably as he searched for his beloved comb.

000X000

Hair still dripping slightly from his interrupted shower, Sephiroth pushed his way into Veld's office with little concern. The Turk knew he was coming. Hell, the little baby Turks scattered about the halls probably notified their Director of his approach. There was no reason for him to knock. Well, other than maybe out of the sake of being polite, but manners were a difficult thing for him to manage around Turks. He did not know why, but the spies and assassins of ShinRa just gave him chills. They followed orders without question or qualm, so very unlike SOLDIERs.

"General," Veld greeted coolly, his amber eyes glinting in the light, tousled russet hair framing a scarred visage. The man scratched absently at the beard lining his jaw for a moment, before that hand came to rest beside the other atop of his desk. His sunglasses lay folded nearby. Strange. Turks almost always wore their dark shades, even indoors.

"Commander," Sephiroth made his response just as cold.

There was certainly no love lost between the pair. Veld was one-step away from hostile towards SOLDIERs, Sephiroth himself included. His Turks were polite, for the most part, but he figured there would never be trust between the two groups. They were just too different. Their goals were similar, but their mindsets virtually polar.

"Take a seat, Sephiroth. Lieutenant Strife should be here shortly."

The silver teen nearly snorted at that. Cloud was the best SOLDIER in the military but he refused countless promotions and turned down any missions that would reveal him to the public eye as anyone special. Instead, he pushed Sephiroth and his friends to the front and watched from behind, critical and observant, but never in the limelight.

There had to be a reason, but after nearly two years of being 'together', Sephiroth knew better than to ask. The past was a sensitive subject for both of them, and thus, they let it remain silent. Was it for the best? Now, that was anyone's guess.

"I would rather stand…if I may, Director."

"If you insist."

Oh, he most definitely insisted. Creepy Turks had no business telling a SOLDIER what to do, much less the SOLDIER General. Only Cloud and Lazard were allowed to do that. Cloud because of he was his mentor and in the pact they made, Sephiroth was to do as the blond demanded of him regardless of reason. And Lazard because he was the designated Director of SOLDIER whom primarily assigned missions and approved promotion recommendations.

Deciding to refrain from glaring daggers at the obstinate and oftentimes obsessive Turk Commander, Sephiroth directed his gaze elsewhere and allowed his mind to wander freely. There was no point in wondering why he was here since the Turk wasn't going to tell him until Cloud showed up. If he knew anything about Veld it was that he hated explaining things twice. Which was also one of the few things he understood and agreed with.

"Pardon my tardiness, Director, but a Wutaian Second-in-Command of yours decided to be chatty." Sephiroth nearly jumped at the sound of his mentor's voice. It was one part due to surprise and two parts due to excitement. Finally, he was here! A smile manage to work its way onto his lips. The expression was easier to allow these days since Cloud had been working tirelessly to make him more sociable and had taught him that it was okay to permit one's emotions to show.

He was not a tool…nor a weapon…Sephiroth remembered Cloud drilling into his skull early on. He was a human being capable of love, hate, sadness and joy. He could smile and laugh, as well as cry. True, he did not always understand his own desires or actions, but it was comforting to know that he would not be thought less of for being human.

In fact, ever since his SOLDIERs first saw tears in his eyes, when a young rising star and growing friend of his, died in the careless hands of a doctor, his men seemed to admire him more. His humanity made him seem more real…less of a god. But the fact still remained that he lost a good SOLDIER in a horrible way.

Damien, the striking blond whom he met as a newly promoted Third Class, suffered for 36 hours all because the doctor monitoring his mako levels made a simple, stupid mistake. He was to be a Second Class as of six months ago. Instead, he writhed in pain, sweating and screaming as the mako overwhelmed his system. It was a horrible way to die—mako poisoning. A slight headache led to vertigo, and before long came the fevers and vomiting, then the eyes, both iris and pupil, became a tainted green. If one was lucky, they fell into a coma and never woke up. Damien wasn't lucky. He screamed in agony until the end.

Bitter bile always rose in Sephiroth's throat whenever he remembered that day.

Just another reason to hate the labs and scientists, if his childhood spent in Hojo's 'loving, tender care' was not enough an excuse.

"Strife, I am glad you decided to join us," Veld's dry retort cut through Sephiroth's musings. What an asshole! "Come, sit."

"I'd rather stand, if I may?" The silver-haired warrior blinked. Déjà vu.

Veld lifted a brow briefly before nodding reluctantly.

"You are likely curious to as why you both are here." He began, and soon the Turk Commander spelled out their mission. It was a different breed of assignment, that was for certain. The reactor in Gongaga was reportedly giving off strange data readings and the locals were complaining about increased monster attacks, a rise in 'Green Syndrome' (a minor, and oftentimes not lethal, case of mako poisoning that temporarily changes eye color to green) in children, and how the wildlife population was depleting rapidly for one reason or another.

Sephiroth listened with grim curiosity and Cloud's face was unreadable. They remained silent through Veld's entire briefing, neither willing to speak lest they have their fears be truth. It had been rumored that the reactors were responsible for certain phenomena around the Planet, but people were all too willing to overlook it as long as their electricity was cheap and their homeland secure. Was it possible that Gongaga's problems could occur at other reactor sites? What would happen if there was a mako leak in Midgar? Gaia, the chaos that would ensue!

No. This mission had to be kept quiet. If word were to ever get out that the reactors were not safe…

"No." Wait? What had Cloud just refused to do?

The Turk Commander lifted from his seat and glared harshly at the blond,"No?"

"That's right, no. I refuse to hide the company's dark secrets under the rug. What is happening in Gongaga needs to be dealt with, yes, but it also needs to be known. The reactors are dangerous to the Planet and everything that lives upon its surface—including human beings."

"Are you an eco-activist, Strife?" Veld practically hissed,"Such words could be considered treason against the company. Especially if you have affiliation…or even fondness for that terrorist group running amok as of late."

Cloud snorted,"What interest should I have in AVALANCHE? They aren't helping the Planet, they're just using it as an excuse to hurt executives…" He did not sound overly displeased with their actions. "So hold your accusations for someone else, _Commander_."

The air boiled with tension. Sephiroth, being as he had come to learn the easiest way to diffuse potentially dangerous situations like this, walked over to Cloud and wrapped a strong arm around the smaller man's waist. His mentor's eyes flashed bright with mako all of the sudden and the man let out a snarl. Mildly annoyed by Cloud's struggles, the silver General manhandled the blond out of the room, shutting the door rather forcefully behind them.

It was almost expected when Cloud whipped around, backhanding Sephiroth for his efforts, causing the taller male's head to snap back and his grip to loosen. Now sporting an aching jaw and likely one hell of a bruise, the silver teen did his best to keep his calm. When Cloud lost his temper, it was dangerous for all involved. Luckily, Sephiroth was mako-enhanced and that meant no one else needed to get hurt trying to contain the blond.

When the next strike came, the younger swordsman took the hit without a word of protest. Merely, he caught Cloud's wrist as his balled fist caught him square in the chest, and drew the blond flush against him. Blue eyes bright with shine, his mentor was clearly in no mood for compromise, so, Sephiroth made no effort to do so. Instead, he sealed his mouth over Cloud's, reveling in the forceful exchange as they contested for dominance.

In a matter of minutes, Cloud's eyes returned to their natural color, though, his knee was jammed between Sephiroth's thighs, parting them. They broke apart once his tempter abated, both of them breathless and panting. "Feeling better now, Cloud?" The silver teen asked with a smug quirk of his lips.

Cloud merely grunted in response, resting his brow against the crook of Sephiroth's neck. He seemed unbothered by their height difference, which struck the silver teen as odd, since, he sprouted like a weed a few months back rather unexpectedly.

"Are you still mad about the mission?"

"Not exactly."

"Are we going on the mission?"

There was a long pause before Cloud nodded.

"Wanna go home and fuck off some of the stress?" Sephiroth could not help but grin a little wickedly at his own suggestion.

The blond in his arms pulled away slightly and rolled his eyes,"Don't be crude, Sephiroth."

"Yes sir." His grin grew a little more.

"What's with the smile?"

"It's my 'I'm going to get laid' smile. Like it?"

"What about the situation makes you think…?"

Sephiroth cut him off,"Let's just say I know a thing or two about my lover."

Cloud narrowed his eyes,"is that so?"

It would be mid-afternoon before either of them emerged from the bedroom, ready to face the day once again.

000X000

Sephiroth hated Gongaga.

He made the decision promptly after a Touch Me sprang from a murky puddle and landed in the middle of his face. Cloud killed the unfortunate creature with a quick flick of his wrist and knelt beside him, an amused smile gracing his features for the first time in hours. Apparently, something was funny about one's student being turned into a damned toad in the middle of the jungle.

The silver teen let of a croak of complaint and stood on uncertain legs.

How in Gaia's good name did these creatures stand up on these things?

"I told you to wear the Ribbon, Sephiroth." Cloud teased before unwinding a strip of pink cloth from his upper arm. "But you wouldn't listen." A few seconds later, the blond pressed a bottle of Remedy against Sephiroth's lips and slowly the teen reverted back into his natural form. How he hated transformations…

"Here." Cloud offered the unwound a strip of pink cloth from around his upper arm to his student. Reluctantly, Sephiroth took the Ribbon, remembering all too well how it felt like to be a frog.

Even after he was fully cured and marching along behind his mentor, the silver teen could not quite shake the slimy sensation creeping along his skin. He shivered. At least Touch Me's were only native to this blasted jungle. Having to deal with them on a regular basis would be an absolute nightmare! He managed not to blush as his mind wandered to the fact that, if, the beasts were more common, then there would be a whole lot of people running about naked. It was unfortunate that the clothes did not shift with the wearer…at least Cloud kept his silence when Sephiroth had to redress.

At last clearing his mind of ugly and odd thoughts, he focused entirely on their mission, slaying monster after monster with growing ease as Cloud watched.

It was reaching dusk when they at last reached the small village of Gongaga. For some reason, passing a graveyard as he entered the area was rather disconcerting. There was a rusted metal fence marking the perimeter, and if one looked carefully, they could see the fallow field dotted with white stones—grave markers.

"Come, we'll stay at the inn for the night."

"There's an inn here?" Sephiroth found it hard to believe that such a backwater town would possess such a thing.

Cloud chuckled softly,"Yes. Of course. There's a reactor and ShinRa officials have to stay somewhere if there is a need."

Sephiroth gave a noncommittal grunt as a response.

Soon, they found themselves standing in the lobby of a two-room inn.

The walk there had been quiet for there were few lights in the village and the inhabitants apparently did not stray outside after dark. If the dozy man whom was the supposed innkeeper was anyone to judge by, Sephiroth would say that it was likely that much of the village was getting ready for an evening meal and bed.

"Ahem."

Slowly, the innkeeper looked up from where he sat at a low, wooden table. Casting his visitors a sleepy look, he asked for a small sum of Gil to stay the night before laying his head back down. Now having paid for their room, the pair turned in for the night. Morning would be busy.

000X000

It was only a short while past dawn when Cloud roused his student, and after a quick meal made of their travel rations (since there was obviously no kitchen in the tiny inn in which to buy food) , they once again made their way through the winding paths of Gongaga. Which, Sephiroth had to admit, looked different during the day.

Men and women were everywhere, living out their daily routines with bright smiles on their faces. Strange how people could be so cheery in a backwater place like this where everything was a shade of either green or brown, or something eerily in-between. Perhaps the lacking color pallet of the scenery was what inspired the villager's bright dress. Vivid hues of pinks and blues, yellows and reds, dotted the drab landscape.

His musings, however, were broken by Cloud taking in a sharp breath, as if in pain.

Startled, the silver General furrowed his brows with concern and placed a friendly hand on his lover's shoulder. "Cloud?"

Blue eyes were focused intently on the ground…well, what would have been the ground if there had not been a child standing there.

Sporting a wild mess of raven-colored spikes for hair, a streak of mud down one cheek and a dark scar on his chin, the young boy grinned up at the two SOLDIERs fearlessly. He wriggled and bounced on the balls of his feet and flashed pearly teeth. His eyes bore a trace stain of green, causing what were likely crystal-blue eyes to appear aquamarine.

Strange, how could someone with Green Syndrome (even those in the late stages of recovery, where the irises returned to their natural color, were often weak) be so alive with energy, enough so to be alert and act as they would normally?

"Hi! I'm Zack." The boy chirped before jumping into the sloppiest, albeit most enthusiastic, salute that Sephiroth had ever seen. He dropped said salute five seconds later and continued,"And you're with ShinRa, aint 'cha?"

Cloud's face was blank and he only offered a slight nod in response.

"That's sooo cool!" Zack crooned, those mako-tainted eyes of his glittering with awe. "Are y'all SOLDIERs? That's be so cool if you were. I mean. I wanna be a SOLDIER some day, 'cause SOLDIERs are heroes and I wanna be a hero! Then all the pretty girls will wanna talk to me and all the boys will be jealous 'cause they're not as cool as I am." He struck what was supposedly a heroic pose and giggled. "Just wait an' see! Three more years and I'll fourteen. Then I'll prove to everybody how brave and strong I am."

Did this child ever stop talking?

Sephiroth shook his head as Zack continued to chatter and Cloud continued to stand there like a lifeless statue, face devoid of expression. What exactly about this little boy made him retreat into himself like this? In the face of a terrible war, he had never shut down. Yet, here he was, silent and stony.

Deciding that enough time had been wasted on this one-sided conversation and that his mentor's silence was something to be rather concerned about, Sephiroth stepped between the blond and the brunette and tugged Cloud behind him. Zack let out a yelp of complaint, but the silver-haired teen ignored it. He was worried and making sure Cloud was all right was his primary concern.

000X000

"I'm fine, Sephiroth, really I am." It was about the third or fourth time Cloud had said such, but Sephiroth could still see the tension in his normally relaxed and aloof behaviors. Each half-smile seemed reluctant and the blond kept scratching the back of his head in an almost nervous manner.

"Then explain why—?" Cloud cut him off.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Weak smiles abandoned, the SOLDIER's expression became nearly deadly in quality. The eerie glow in his eyes suggested that Sephiroth was one misspoken word away from a fight.

Still concerned for his mentor's well-being, but not wishing to come to blows at the moment, the silver General bowed his just slightly and allowed his bangs to veil his face. There was a time and place for this discussion and right outside of a potentially malfunctioning reactor was not it. "I apologize." He offered curtly and let the argument drop.

Ten minutes of thick silence later, the pair reached the mako reactor.

Cloud walked up the rusted, front steps and swept his eyes around the area. Then he scowled.

"Listen." The blond commandeered softly as he continued his scrutiny of the facility and the surrounding area.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and allowed his heightened senses take in every sound…or more accurately, the lack of sound. Nowhere was this quiet. From the way wind rustled leaves and grass to the way animals scurried and cried. Not even the soft flutter of breathing or the constant hum of a heartbeat reached his ears aside from his own and that of his mentor's.

Opening his eyes, the silver-haired teen expressed his concern with just a look.

Cloud nodded.

Together they entered the reactor, unaware of what lurked ahead.

000X000

The General's danger sense was going haywire. Every inch of his skin tingled with warning. Something very bad was about to happen. It took every ounce of restraint not to turn tail and run. Even after Wutai, where he stared into Death's gristly maw each day and spat it right between the eyes in retaliation, Sephiroth felt the urge to escape this place if at all possible. As if Death and his wicked minions were but children in comparison to whatever loomed ahead.

Gripping Masamune tightly in his left hand, he controlled the primal instinct to flee. He reminded himself that he was the great silver General of ShinRa. The Demon of Wutai. He was the perfect weapon…the perfect SOLDIER. Despite what Cloud said, Sephiroth was built, birthed and branded for battle. From his earliest of memories, he could remember fighting, whether it was against Hojo when he was a toddling child with only his fists, to massive Summons on the warfront when he was barely a teenager and Masamune was unfamiliar in his hands.

Yet, for some reason he still trembled.

Cloud looked no more at ease than he, Sephiroth noted, for the blond had out First Tsurugi—the fusion blade split into two pieces, materia glowing in the hilt, ready to be used.

After a while, they reached the core.

Massive pipes sprawled out like the limbs of a spider from a tall cylinder of steel. Said column sat at the heart of a massive pool of mako, the motors within churning soundlessly.

Climbing down a series of ladders, the pair found themselves standing near the edge of the 'bowl' that contained the mako, a simple metal railing the only thing between them and certain death. Cloud moved quickly across the room, crossing the bridge that spanned the bowl so that he could reach the cylinder—ignoring the impressive mako reserve altogether—and studied the control panel.

Employing understanding that Sephiroth was startled to see from someone who hated labs, reactors and technology in general, Cloud entered the reactor's computer mainframe with a quick pass of his fingers over the keys. The longer he studied the information on the screen, the deeper his frown became and the quicker his fingers flew across the keyboard.

Sephiroth, already on high alert, nearly threw himself skywards when Cloud let out a shout and slammed both fists against the consol. Electricity sparked and smoke billowed from the cracks made in the machine. Why had Cloud just done that?

Before he could open his mouth and ask why, the blond unsheathed his split sword (since he had to get them out of his hands to work with the computer) and began to pry at a panel on the core's side, as he yelled for Sephiroth to leave.

The silver General set his feet in protest. He would not leave without knowing what was going on.

Cloud worked the panel loose and tossed it aside, then proceeded to crouch by the exposed wires and began to make adjustments with his bare hands. Was he trying to get electrocuted?

Suddenly, an alarm went off, causing the blond to swear and work more franticly.

"RUN! That's an order, Sephiroth."

"No."

Cloud cussed more profusely and shouted back,"Do you want to die? Because if you don't leave in the next five seconds, you're dead. This reactor is about to have a major meltdown, and when it blows, anything in a mile radius is going to be leveled."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" The blond growled,"I'm trying to buy you as much time as possible, Sephiroth. I can't stop it, but you can get out alive if I adjust a few things."

Then it hit him. Cloud knew from the moment they started this mission that the reactor was going to malfunction. He had not investigated the surrounding area; he had not pondered aloud what the problem was because he already knew. And judging by the calm, accepting mask that covered Cloud's features—the blond was okay with the possibility of dying. He was either going to be able to fix the problem or die.

"This was a suicide mission…" Sephiroth whispered. He had convinced his own mentor to accept and participate in a suicide mission! Something cold dropped heavily in his gut.

His mentor merely smiled,"Run, Sephiroth. Run while you still can."

Against his own steeled will, he obeyed.

Turning away from the man he loved and ran.

Only, just as he reached the entrance of the reactor, Sephiroth realized that he had wasted too much time…that he was in just as much danger of dying as he was before. He hesitated.

And his entire world went white—burning in intensity of both fire and sound.

**A/N: ( Yes, I love my cliffies. One more chapter after this and maaaybe an epilogue. Please review. They are so very important to me. =3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Alright, one more installment after this. I hope everyone enjoys this update, 'cause I'm not sure when I'll have time to update anything next. AP exams are underway. I've taken one and have three more to go. So, yeah. Add in a projects for English and Biology, and, I'm a very busy writer…hehe.

Anywho, I adore my reviewers. You guys are the reason why I keep writing.

**Any comments, reviews and the like are loved. I thrive off feedback.**

**Disclaimer: **This was for fun, not for profit. I own nothing FF7 related….blah blahblah. To quote another writer: "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them".

**Summary:** Gift for Meggurra: Sometimes, changing the past causes unexpected results. travel !Seph x AC!Cloud. m/m slash. Seph centric.

**Words: **5,898

**Rating: **M

**Cause and Effect**

**By Catsitta**

**Lesson Five: **All things must come to an end—even nightmares

"Seven years…" Sephiroth murmured as he stared at the photograph resting at the corner of his desk. There, staring back at him from within the confines of a simple frame, was Lieutenant Cloud Strife, SOLDIER First Class—age 28. A sixteen-year-old version of himself stood next to the blond man as they both posed for the Midgar Monthly magazine. It was a snapshot…a captured memory…a moment in time that could never be lost or allowed to fade.

His mako-colored gaze shifted to the wall.

Scarred by the abuse of war, yet still gleaming with pride, was First Tsurugi. The fusion sword hung above a memorial plaque, one that honored Cloud's service as a SOLDIER, mentor and hero. Yes. Hero.

Despite all his efforts to stay away from the limelight, to merely fade into the shadows and allow his achievements to shower over others—Cloud Strife was a hero in the eyes all whom knew him. Including Sephiroth.

The twenty-five-year-old General shook his head, trying to clear it of old haunts. Every year, come this day, nightmares plagued him during both his days awake and nights asleep. There was no escaping the guilt and grief that resonated through this day. Then again, he hardly tried.

000X000

"_Run, Sephiroth. Run while you still can." _

_The smile Cloud wore was contented, ironic…he accepted his fate. Sephiroth turned, unable to change the course of events, and ran. Sadness ripped through his body. He knew what was next. _

_He reached the entrance of the reactor. He hesitated and glanced over his shoulder. The world went white and then spiraled into darkness._

000X000

A knock sounded at the door.

The silver General pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before bidding whomever it was to leave.

There was a moment of blissful silence, then the door swung open, revealing his Second-in-Command. Sephiroth sighed and watched the other man approached, too lost in the past to even scold the SOLDIER. After all, the eighteen-year-old was just another reminder of that fateful day in Gongaga, with unmistakable raven-colored spikes and aquamarine eyes.

000X000

"_Hey…wake up…c'mon Mister SOLDIER."_

_Pain shot through his entire body like lightning. It hurt to breathe…to think…_

_Cool glass pressed against Sephiroth's lips, followed by a bitter liquid. His muscles seized for a moment, then went utterly lax as the Elixer did its work, healing not only the General's body but also restoring his depleted MP. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes just a hair and gazed up at his rescuer. _

_A small, dirt-streaked face hovered above his own, eyes filled with concern._

_Calloused, work-hardened hands suited to a child used to chores of manual labor, gently brushed Sephiroth's cheek. Zack frowned as he pulled his hand away. Then, he disappeared from the teen's peripheral vision for a moment only to return a few seconds later, shirtless. Said article of clothing was balled up in his little fist and dampened with a canteen of water._

"_SOLDIERs heal fast, don't they?" Zack asked quietly as he began to wipe Sephiroth's face with the moist cloth, scrubbing away what he assumed was dirt and blood. "All this blood but yah aint…" He allowed he words the trail away. The boy was young; it was understandable if he was uncomfortable with the concept of death." Yeah. Though, you're in pretty bad shape, Mister. Had to use the stuff in your pack that didn't turn to dust after the explosion. Mama once told me the pretty gold feathers could wake people up after they were hurt really bad and fell unconscious. And you were barely breathing…so…" _

_The boy pulled away and Sephiroth sat up, wincing as every nerve screamed in protest. He could feel the burns on his skin blistering, and the shards of shrapnel imbedded in his flesh pushing a slow path to the surface. Blood oozed from nearly every injury, some in a slow trickle and in other places, in a steady flow. In all regards, he should be dead._

_Then it hit him._

"_Cloud."_

_Zack looked away and shook his head._

"_I used pretty feather on him too, but…"_

_Sephiroth forced himself onto his hands and knees, ignoring the boy's cries of protest and searched the area with frightened eyes. And then he saw it. A tuft of blond amongst the ruins of grey._

"_No…"_

000X000

"Seph…Hey Seph!"

The silver General blinked. Zack Fair stood before him, palms flat against the surface of the desk. A familiar frown of concern marred his typically smiling features.

"Zackary…"

"Seph. I know today's the anniversary and all, but…"

"Leave me alone, Zack."

"I'd rather not." The raven-haired SOLDIER pushed away from Sephiroth's desk and crossed his arms in a way that reminded the General of Angeal…yet another beloved friend lost. Both he and Genesis defected from the military nearly two years ago without a word of reason given to their General and childhood companion. But he knew when Zack returned from a mission a short time ago, face lined with grief and the Buster Sword between his shoulder blades, that Angeal Hewley was no longer among the living.

And if the Degredation, as Zack explained it, continued to wreak havoc on Genesis, then the last of person whom made his childhood bearable…made him feel human in those days of doubt…would be dead as well.

It seemed that over the past few years, he did a lot of failing friends.

"Seph…look at me. You're in no shape to work right now and you have a mission in three days. Can't have you running around in the mountains after not eating or sleeping properly in a week. You'd get gobbled up by a dragon!" Zack always did have a bit of flair for the dramatics, and he proved such by the arm waving he did and the multitude of expressions he displayed in those few sentences.

Sephiroth, unmoved by Zack's performance, went back to staring at the photograph on his desk. Of which, his young Second-in-Command snatched up a split second later.

"Lieutenant Zackary Fair, if you know what is good for you then you will place that picture back exactly where you found it within the next three seconds."

The SOLDIER ignored his threat, proceeding to examine the picture with interest before asking,"What was this guy's name again?"

The silver-haired General gritted his teeth,"Strife. Cloud Strife."

"I thought so. Man, this is going to make the mission coming up a little bit complicated."

"Pardon?"

Zack grimaced,"Seph. Before he mysteriously popped up on ShinRa's doorstep over a decade back, did Strife have…I dunno. A life?"

"Of course."

"Did he ever talk about it? Maybe mentioned something about a girlfriend…a wife maybe…or a son?"

A wife? A son? What was Zack trying to get at?

"No. He never spoke of his past."

"I see. Well…there's this Cadet…he's from Nibelheim, the place where we're going on this mission…and he's a blondie…about five foot five or so. Blue eyes. Spiky hair. Never met his father, though he said something about him going off to war after marrying his mom. And he's…he's named Cloud Strife."

Sephiroth fell silent.

He supposed it was possible. Should he had lived, his mentor would be thirty-seven; it was entirely possible for Cloud to have a son around fourteen to sixteen years of age. After all, he did not join ShinRa until he was twenty-five, which left a whole chunk of his young adult life unaccounted for.

But a wife and son?

Sephiroth knew that there was much about his mentor and lover he never had a chance to learn, but something like that was quite the…revelation. And it made his gloomy mood darken. It did not matter that Cloud kept secrets from him…not really. The dead were dead and they stayed that way, taking whatever skeletons in their closet with them.

"Seph?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"And why is that?"

"Seph…I'm worried that you might…confuse my Spike for your…Strife. The kid looks a lot like him; all he'd have to do is grow a couple inches and a shot of mako to be identical."

"I'm not a fool, Zack. I know my mentor died seven years ago in Gongaga."

"But do you _accept _it?" The First offered those words softly, but in the still air, the phrase cut through loud and clear. Zack drew a little closer, his boots soundless against the carpet. "Ghosts plague you, Seph. It's why you cannot let go of the past and put your anxieties to rest."

Sephiroth turned away, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the truth that Zack was waving about like a flag.

"Y'know. We have a tradition in Gongaga…Those that pass on into the Lifestream are honored through a single day of remembrance. It's not a time to mourn, though. It's a time to recall all those happy moments those lost gifted to us in life. We decorate our homes and the gravestones, even those who no longer have descendants to do so, and have a village feast. And come midnight, we say goodbye to the dead, whom are said to visit on that day to join in the festivities."—Zack paused— "But aside from that day, we honor our dead in the only way we can. We forgive ourselves and let our grief leave our souls. It's why we can have a graveyard at the village's entrance without feeling burdened by its presence. We don't mourn like you are doing. We don't linger on what could have been. We let those we love go and give them peace."

The silver-haired General sighed and shook his head,"I have long since accepted my mentor's death. I am not grieving. Now, I do believe its best that you leave."

Heeding the warning in Sephiroth's tone, Zack turned and walked away, but much to the General's dismay, he took the photograph with him.

Left with an empty space on his desk that had always been occupied by a familiar face, he felt a similar space open up in his heart. Now he could no longer look at the face of the man he loved, even in death.

"I will live for both of us…" Sephiroth murmured as more memories washed over him, stripping his barriers raw, "Your living legacy."

000X000

_Cloud lay motionless; his sword askew, just out of reach of its master. His uniform was in shreds, what remained blackened, much like the skin beneath. A layer of blood and grime coated pale skin, clotting within blistered burns, causing the injuries to ooze and weep. Blond locks were burnt and ashen—all except a small, rebellious tuft marking his most prominent spike._

_Disbelief intermingled with anguish, and Sephiroth, already on his hands and knees, for he could only crawl in his weakened state, began to pray. He asked—nay, begged!—every god and goddess he could name to let Cloud be alive. To let the man he loved with all of his heart continue on this journey known as life. He needed him. Cloud was part of his soul, his very existence. Without him…Sephiroth would be incomplete, and the silver General knew that all too well._

_With quaking hands, he cradled his lover's head, hardly noticing when a tear escaped and landed on a grey cheek. Cloud felt so cold…so small and light in his arms. Like a child—a mere boy lost to the ravages of war too young…except Cloud was no boy, and this catastrophe was no war. He was a man and this place was a trap._

"_Wake up…" Sephiroth whispered, rocking back and forth gently, ignoring his own hurts. Mako would heal him. Any physical damage sustained from this incident would be entirely superficial and fixable. But mako could only do so much. It could make a man stronger and faster; make him nearly indestructible and capable of superhuman feats. It could not, however reverse death, not on its own at least. _

_If Cloud was truly….gone, then…_

_The silver teen shuddered, his rocking becoming more frantic and his breathing hitched. His tears came quickly, in a sudden rush which left him breathless between strangled sobs. And then they ceased as swiftly as they came. Sephiroth, distraught with grief, felt himself become chillingly numb. If Cloud was gone…he had nothing left to cry for. No one left to live for. His other friends could move on in their lives without him…without Cloud, what was there for him? _

_He let his forehead rest against Cloud's, his motions stilled. This was all too much. He couldn't…_

"_S…S-seph…?"_

_It was a soft, cracked croak. His name rattled and creaked upon blistered lips, half-spoken for it was all the speaker had the strength to muster. And yet it filled Sephiroth with energy and life, as if was an elixir of regeneration rather than a mere raspy whisper._

"_Cloud."_

_Eyes of once mako-tainted blue opened, their hue almost grey—practically devoid of life—unfocused and reddened. The blond stared up at him, his countenance expressionless, his gaze unseeing. Blind. Cloud was blind. But that was okay…as long as he was alive, then everything would be okay._

"_S-so impulsive…" Cloud murmured dryly,"Foolish…"_

"_Save your strength." He could sense the critical nature of his mentor's condition, but Sephiroth refused to give up hope, not when there was now a glimmer to reach for yet again. "Help will be here soon." The silver General stroked Cloud's face again, his touch expressing in the simplest of ways his affection…his devotion…his love._

_Suddenly, the blond swordsman laughed, or at least dried to. It was more of a coughing fit in the end. Sephiroth frowned and was about to scold the older man for wasting his energy, when the sound of liquid rattled in Cloud's lungs. He paused. _

_The putrid, black bile that leaked from the blond's mouth and spattered against his chest a moment later gave the teen a reason to gasp with alarm. _

_Again, Cloud laughed. And again, the foul bile bubbled up from the depths of his chest._

"_No…" Sephiroth wiped away the sticky mess in a vain attempt to erase the problem. To help preserve the illusion that his mentor and lover would be okay, that he would heal and live a long, healthy life. "No…hang on. Just…just a little longer." _

_Slowly, the blond shook his head,"I'm dying, S-seph…"—another series of coughs…more bile—"I've been dying for…oh…seven years now…" He drew in a shallow breath,"Geostigma…My blood was too tainted…Even the strongest…strongest of healers could not cure me…not completely. It's a slow…painful way to die…Geostigma…as your body eats away at itself…as your life force fades, and changes…rots…" Cloud chuckled. "It was only a matter of time before…before I began to Degrade. After all, once all the Lifestream in my body…all my mako…burned up…there was nothing to keep the virus from eating away my flesh. It just happened…sooner than…than expected."_

_Cloud lifted his hand, the movement weak, and showed the teen the withered appendage. His skin was like charred paper, blackened and thin, curling and peeling away from muscle…muscle that existed in the form of ash. Bits fell from bone like clumps of dust from an ancient book, revealing the extent of the damage, for, said bone was not white as it should be, rather, it was grey and before Sephiroth's eyes the color darkened to black and began to gleam and ooze. Bile. _

_Every bone and organ within the older man's body was melting into bile…but how was that possible? What virus could cause such destruction and so quickly? Then again, perhaps the radiation from the explosion…_

"_T-there is one…one thing though…that I need to ask of you…b-before I die."_

"_Anything…" Sephiroth whispered._

"_Live." Cloud commanded,"Live for both of us…make sure…sure no one forgets what w-we have done for them. Make sure…you live…live to tell the tale…of my…our legacy." A smile graced his withering features. "Be my living legacy, Seph…Sephiroth. Endure. T-that's all I ask."_

"_Your living legacy…" The words echoed upon the silver teen's lips._

"_O-one last thing…m-make s-sure you never…never forget it…" Cloud choked, more bile flooding from his lips,"I…l-ove…love you…even…even if I…n-never said it."_

"_You didn't need to say it…I knew you did."_

"_Remember…"_

"_I will…I will never forget."_

_There was no response._

"_Cloud?" Sephiroth blinked, realizing that there was no more bile oozing from his mentor's mouth, and his small body felt inconceivably more fragile than ever before. "Cloud…Cloud!" Ashen skin continued to crumble like paper. "Wake up…wake up!" He was shouting, his grip deathly tight on the figure in his arms. Then, he let out a shallow sob of disbelief. "Please…"_

_But Cloud did not wake. Instead, from the charred ground beneath them came tendrils of green, quivering and snaking in corded wisps. The green enveloped Cloud's corpse in its gentle embrace, an event that Sephiroth had only read about in storybooks. Gaia, the Planet Herself, was reclaiming Her child. She did not wait until Her son's body was buried within the confines of the soil. No, She took him away mere seconds after his spirit left his mortal shell._

_As what remained of Cloud dissolved into a mist of green, Sephiroth closed his eyes._

_He did not open them until small hands wrapped around his own._

_Despite this small, human comfort, the proud General of ShinRa had never felt so alone._

000X000

Sephiroth felt insubstantial throughout the next few days.

He was alive and awake, but he felt caught in a dream. Everything reminded him of Cloud, from the SOLDIERs that passed him in the halls, to the clear-blue sky outside his office window. The silver General did try his damndest to forget, to drown himself in work, but he only succeeded in making himself feel worse.

So, as the day before his next mission dwindled to a close, Sephiroth decided that it was time to get his act together…that the past was the past and he could not let it interfere with his performance. He pulled his PHS from the pocket of his leather coat and began to dial Zack's number. An apology given to his currently closest friend was due. Zack only wanted to help and he had snubbed the teen.

Just as he pressed the last button, Sephiroth found himself colliding with something small and obviously, very much alive. The device few from his hand and clattered down the hall as he attempted to catch his balance and not crush the poor fool who managed to walk into him.

Straightening up, the General glanced down at the prone form now sprawled on the floor. It was a Cadet judging by the uniform…kid was wearing the standard issue helmet, no wonder he ran into someone as noticeable as himself. It was a wonder any of the troopers could see anything with those idiotic contraptions stuck on their heads.

With a slight sigh, Sephiroth offered his hand to the Cadet, whom, he noted let out a squeak of surprise (or perhaps embarrassment) when he noticed who exactly it was he almost knocked down.

"G-General…s-sir!"

"It's alright Cadet. I am at just as much fault as you for this incident. After all, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings…being as I doubt you can see much with that helmet on."

The boy stared at him, apparently awed by the fact that the fearsome Demon of Wutai was not ready to slaughter him for an infraction as minor as walking into him in a hallway. Although…what was a Cadet doing on this floor in the first place? He would need permission from a SOLDIER and a keycard to be this high up in the building, even if he was taking the stairs the entire way.

"Cadet?"

"Sorry…sir." He took Sephiroth's offered hand and allowed the General to help him to his feet.

"Cadet…where might you be headed at this time of night?"

There was a pause and the boy shuffled his feet some, a clear sign of nervousness, "I have permission to be on this floor, I swear I do sir!"

"That is not the question I asked Cadet."

"Lieutenant Fair…he told me to come by his quarters so we could talk about the mission tomorrow. I know it's not regulation, but…" His voice trailed off.

"What is your name, Cadet."

"S-strife…Cloud Strife, sir."

000X000

_The whirl of helicopters filled the air. Turks._

_Sephiroth lingered where he was, unwilling to move from the place where his mentor died. Masamune lay beside him as he cradled the hilt of First Tsurugi in his half-healed hands. In the fusion sword's reflective surface, the silver teen could see the sheer physical damage wrought by the explosion. The visage staring back at him was likely to scar, and the waist-length locks of silver he once possessed were the color of charcoal and broke apart at the slightest touch. _

_Ethereal, nearly flawless beauty was gone, leaving behind a creature truly monstrous, deserving of the title 'Demon'. Blistered, bloodied skin was caked with dirt and ash. In places, raw flesh gleamed wetly, oozing despite and perhaps because of the mako coursing through his veins. His prized uniform was but scraps of soiled cloth clinging and sticking to damp wounds._

_Feline eyes of luminescent green were dull, almost gray like Cloud's had been, save for the rim of shine around his peculiarly shaped pupil. _

"_General Sephiroth!" It was Tseng's voice. The Wutainese Turk was second only to Veld and known throughout the company for his lethal brutality and uncompromising loyalty to the President. But he was also known for his strange understanding, his way with empathy that made him an even more effective assassin. He could get into people's heads, persuade them, manipulate them, and turn them into mere puppets with which to watch play. "What happened?"_

_Aggravated by the curt, unsympathetic tone—Sephiroth spat on the ground. "Veld sent us on a suicide mission, that's what happened. The reactor blew before anyone could do a damn thing."_

"_Where is Strife?"_

_Quivering with rage, the silver teen rose to his feet. "Dead."_

_Silence…_

"_I am sorry for your loss, General."_

"_Save it, Turk."_

"_Very well." Tseng called for backup, and soon the area was swarmed with ShinRa staff. Turks, SOLDIERs, and medical workers each did their assigned duty with calculated swiftness, never once faltering. _

_Soon, Sephiroth found himself strapped into one of the helicopters, all sorts of needles poking into his flesh. _

_It was not long before the painkillers began to work, dragging the silver teen into a drugged state of unconsciousness._

000X000

"Take off your helmet, Strife." Sephiroth commanded the second he regained hold of his senses. He had to see the boy's face for himself and disprove the nonsense that Zack instilled within his own mind. It was just a coincidence that there was another person out there with as strange a name as 'Cloud Strife'. Right?

The Cadet made a disapproving noise before reluctantly obeying his superior's order. He pulled off the clunky headgear and pointedly found a scuffmark on the floor very interesting.

"Eyes up, Cadet." The silver General ordered, struggling to keep his composure. Blond spikes a little taller and wilder than those belonging to the man he remembered had sprung up from beneath the boy's helmet, but the coloration and style was unmistakable. His breath hitched as the face some of the longer spikes framed lifted into view. Large, almost child-like eyes met his own—the purest blue he had ever seen. There was no rim of mako shine around the boy's pupils, and his cheeks were soft with youth, but the face belonged to his lost lover. For it could belong to no one else.

"S-sir?" Cloud looked nervous and his eyes kept darting back down to the scuffmark on the floor.

Sephiroth shook his head with disbelief—anger suddenly overwhelming him, "So it's true."

"W-what are you—?" The blond began, but he was cut off by a leather-clad glove wrapping around the column of his throat. He choked and his eyes widened with panic. Small, weak hands clawed at the hand that had a hold of him like a vice, but his efforts were in vain. Thin, cloth gloves prevented him from getting any kind of grip and the sheer amount of strength belonging to the General stopped any of his attempts to wriggle free. After about a minute, his eyes went out of focus as his cut-off oxygen supply nudged him near the cusp of unconsciousness.

Then, just as those traitorous blue eyes slipped shut, Sephiroth realized what he was doing and recoiled, releasing the innocent boy and watching him slump to the ground.

What had he just done?

Gathering the Cadet in his arms, Sephiroth tried to shake the boy awake, but to no avail. He checked Cloud's pulse and found his heart beating steadily, albeit rapidly, and his breathing was quick and shallow.

"I'm sorry…" Sephiroth murmured. Only a monster would do what he just tried to do. His lover would have been more than disappointed in him; Cloud would have been furious. He would yelled at Sephiroth, likely struck him for his stupidity and gone off on some rant about how he needed to learn some level of control when it came to his impulsive nature. He might have even taken Masamune away as punishment, as he was prone to do, and then ordered Sephiroth to make it up to the Cadet he injured.

He blinked.

That's what he needed to do. He needed to make up for his behavior towards the mini-Cloud. But how? Then he thought of First Tsurugi and how the proud weapon hung in his office doing nothing more than collect dust and remind him of his failure. If Cadet Strife was really his mentor's son, then it belonged to him anyway.

Conflicted about his decision, since, despite it being the right thing to do, Sephiroth selfishly wanted to keep the sword as well as squish the little Cadet for being his lover's unmentioned spawn, the silver General stood in that hallway for a long while…thinking.

A squeak interrupted his inner debate and he realized that the boy he attacked and then held like a broken doll was now awake.

"!" Cloud sputtered out quickly as he tried to escape Sephiroth's arms.

"Do not apologize, Cadet…I forgot myself…" Sephiroth confessed, suddenly wanting nothing more than to quell the boy's fears and stroke those familiar spikes.

The blond shivered as his struggles weakened and eventually ceased.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm as fine as someone can be after a SOLDIER tried to choke the life out of him!" Cloud snapped, clearly becoming somewhat hostile about his situation. It reminded him strongly of his Cloud, his lover, whom became snappish and aggressive when he felt distressed or uncomfortable. His trigger was easier to pull than this boy's seemed to be, but Sephiroth knew instantly he had backed the boy so far up into a proverbial corner that his fight-or-flight instinct was telling him that his only option left was to fight.

"Watch your tone, Cadet. I am still your superior."

The Cadet once again struggled for a few breaths before growling,"Just put me down already, _General._"

"No."

"No?"

Sephiroth had no idea why he was acting the way he was. Holding Cloud like this was entirely inappropriate and considered harassment the moment Cloud asked him to put him down. But he could not let go. This boy, this Cadet Cloud Strife, was a flesh-and-blood reminder of his lover. Again, his emotions waged war, half of him wanting to hold the boy close, the other half screaming for him to kill the blond and be done with him.

Cloud glared at him for a few minutes longer before letting out a groan of acquiescence and going limp in Sephiroth's arms.

Silence drew between them for a while before the Cadet spoke up,"Sir. Does this at all have to do with my father?"

The silver General flinched.

"I see…" The blond sighed,"Sir…may I ask you something about him?

He nodded.

"Was my father…a hero?"

"Yes."

"Then why was he never mentioned in the newspaper?"

"He never wanted the recognition."

"I didn't believe it, y'know…when Zack told me that I had the same name as one of the most famous SOLDIERs to ever live…not until he showed me a picture yesterday of you and him, and told me that the man was First Class Lieutenant Cloud Strife…Ma said…said I looked like my dad when I was growing up, and said that it would make him proud to know that his son was joining the army to be like him. But she never told me he was a SOLDIER…in fact, she never even told me his name." Cloud paused for a moment, his eyes trailing across Sephiroth's face, as if taking in every detail. "All I know is that about seven years ago, the money Ma got every month stopped coming, and she waited for about a year for some sort of letter from ShinRa telling her that her husband died…but when it didn't come…she assumed the worst…that maybe he found somebody else here in the city."

Sephiroth said nothing. He was struggling to absorb some of the information himself, although he refused to betray the fact on his face or in his words.

"Zack never told me how Lieutenant Strife died, sir. Just that you and he went on a mission to his hometown of Gongaga, and you came home alone…"

"There was an accident…at a reactor. He saved my life."

The barest of smiles crept upon Cloud's lips, reminding the silver General of every reluctant moment of approval and affection his mentor gave. "So why did you try to choke me, General? That is if there is no ill will between you and my father."

"Strife kept many secrets to himself, Cadet. Having a son was one of them. Imagine my shock when the spitting image of a man I thought dead for seven years walks into me."

"That is…an odd reason to attack someone."

"I will…make amends for doing so, Cadet." Sephiroth offered carefully before lowering Cloud to the ground at last, allowing the boy to stand on his own two feet. "There is something in my possession that rightfully belongs to you. I am sure your father would want you to have it."

"There is?"

"Before the mission, come by my office. I will give it to you then."

"T-thank you, sir." Cloud actually grinned, flashing pearly teeth—youthful features alight with excitement.

"Now go, before Zackary wonders where you are and hunts you down. I can imagine the hell that would rain down if he caught me anywhere near his 'Spike'." Sephiroth smirked at the slight flush that overtook Cloud's fair features.

"Yes sir."

And with that, Cloud saluted and turned, hurrying towards Zack's room.

000X000

_It was days after the tragic event before Sephiroth was allowed back into consciousness. _

_When he awoke, he was strapped to cool, steel operation table rather than a bed. He flexed his limbs. Everything felt heavy and weak. All he wanted to do was sleep._

"_Ah, you're awake." It was Hojo. The man made his slow approach, shoulders hunched, clipboard in hand. "Good. Good. It means your mako levels are re-stabilizing. Gave everyone quite the scare when you showed up in the state you were in. But, with luck, I can make all the damage disappear. Can't have my prized specimen waltzing about with those nasty scars on his face. No. No." He chuckled. "It will take a few weeks to reconstruct your facial bones and remove and repair the scar tissue marking your skin." _

_Hojo drew closer, reaching out with one hand to card his fingers through what remained of Sephiroth's fabulous, silver mane. Which, to the teen's dismay, was but a few stringy tufts._

"_Re-growing your hair will be a simple task after everything else is said and done."_

"_Hnnn…nuhhh…" Sephiroth struggled to shape words, his lips refused to cooperate, and ended up only grunting groggily in response._

_The 'good doctor' chuckled as he continued to card his fingers through the teen's cropped locks. His touches were strangely comforting, something Sephiroth had never come to associate with the man whom made his younger years a living hell. _

"_Calm down, boy." Hojo commanded softly. "No need to get excited." He then reached over to the IV drip attached to the General's left arm and turned a dial, allowing more of the fluid within to enter Sephiroth's system. "In fact, all you need to do is close your eyes…and go to sleep. I have the data I need." _

000X000

Sephiroth slept fitfully, his dreams haunted by living terrors as well as a fragile child.

He was likely worse for wear by the time he reached his office in the morning to finish some last minute things before the mission. The General tucked away unread files and organized half-finished forms. Once he killed a few monsters and got some fresh air to clear his head, he would be able to concentrate on work again.

A soft knock at his door broke his mechanical routine.

"Come in."

Keeping his back to the door, Sephiroth finished putting away his paperwork and locking it safely in his filing cabinets. He knew who it was whom entered his office, but a part of him was still reluctant to acknowledge the boy. But, he eventually stopped fighting the inevitable and turned around, only to find Cloud with his back to him, attention absorbed by the impressive blade hung on the far wall.

"That would be First Tsurugi." He drawled, stepping from behind his desk,"Lieutenant Strife's trademark weapon."

Cloud made a soft sound of awe. The sword was longer than he was tall and nearly as with across about the blade as he himself was about the shoulders. Silvery metal marked by years of wear and tear still gleamed, reflecting in its surface the face of whom observed it. It was a proud, unique and powerful weapon. One befitting of a strange and commanding SOLDIER.

"My father wielded this?"

"He created it. Although, he never confessed how he crafted such a blade."

"Amazing."

"Most certainly."

Sephiroth came to stand beside the blond and he stared at his own reflection in the metal. No trace of that day in the reactor remained. Not a single blemish marred his skin. Not a single curve of bone was out of place. His hair, while potentially longer had the event not occurred, rippled down to the base of his spine in a cascade—arched bangs cut close against his face.

Silence drew between them for a while before Cloud turned and looked at the silver General with expectant and curious eyes. In response to his unspoken question, Sephiroth merely nodded and lifted First Tsurugi from the wall bracket, holding the blade out for the blond to take.

As uncertain fingers closed around the sword's hilt, a wave of reassurance washed over the General. This was the right thing to do.

He could almost picture the approving smile of Cloud's face as the older man watched his student pass his legacy down to his son. Such a smile lifted a tremendous weight from Sephiroth's chest and in turn, he realized something.

It was time to start living.

**A/N: ( Alright, I know I have some explaining to do.**

**It is mentioned that SOLDIER Cloud is Cadet Cloud's father. Is this true? No. In this story, Cadet Cloud's father was a military man that was lost during the Wutai War about the same time SOLDIER Cloud showed up. SOLDIER Cloud learns of the man's death and continues to send money to Cadet Cloud and his mother under the 'Strife' name. Cadet Cloud's mother does not have a picture of his father to show him, thus he has no way to disprove the idea that the lost SOLDIER is his unnamed father.**

**SOLDIER Cloud, when he is dying, mentions Geostigma and a virus. I went on the assumption that mako controls the Jenova virus in a person's system and keeps it from mutating the host body. Then I treated the Geostigma like an auto-immune disease, where the body (due to the Jenova virus in the lifestream and in turn, his cells) begins to attack itself. Mako is used by the body to heal and Cloud possessed high enough levels to maintain his health for a good number of years, especially since Aerith's healing rain (from Advent Children) helped suppress the physical symptoms of the 'Stigma. But, due to the shock to his healing factor by the reactor explosion, where practically all of his mako is used just to preserve his life, his system can no longer withstand the force of the Geostigma and the Jenova virus. In turn, he begins to Degrade at an accelerated rate.**

**!—There is one more chapter after this. The epilogue in which this story comes to its conclusion, and Cloud and Sephiroth's future is unveiled—! **

**Review please!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Last installment! Hope everyone doesn't mind the long wait. If you would like a list of reasons for my disappearing act then read the author's note for the latest chapter of 'Fourth Time's the Charm'. I have been a very busy writer.

Just so you know, this is written entirely in Young!Cloud's point of view and for a reason.

Anywho, I adore my reviewers. You guys are the reason why I keep writing.

**Any comments, reviews and the like are loved. I thrive off feedback.**

**Disclaimer: **This was for fun, not for profit. I own nothing FF7 related….blah blahblah. To quote another writer: "These are not my characters, I'm just abusing them".

**Summary:** Gift for Meggurra: Sometimes, changing the past causes unexpected results. Time travel. Young!Seph x AC!Cloud. m/m slash. Seph centric.

**Words: **6,125

**Rating: **M

**Cause and Effect**

**By Catsitta**

**Conclusion: **The end is only the beginning

"_It's been a while…Cloud." The voice was young and feminine, almost bright in quality. He wished he had a smile to offer her._

"_Aerith…"_

_Silence drew between them. Back to back, the pair stood amongst a field of flowers, immersed in the glow of the Lifestream. Tendrils of green wrapped around their feet and the windless air tugged at their hair and clothing. Slender, gentle hands grasped his own, fingers tangling together. His hands were so big and calloused compared to Aerith's soft, dainty ones. If he had not known better, he might have been afraid of breaking the girl…but she was strong. Stronger than him in all ways but that of body._

_Cloud bowed his head, allowing his blond bangs to shadow the pained expression on his face. Even after all of this time, and being told countless times he was forgiven, that it was not his fault…it still hurt. It still hurt to hear Aerith's voice. To feel her presence. To see her smile._

_So he refused to look, knowing that he would see the precious flower girl, all dressed in pink, smiling at him as if nothing was wrong. _

"_You still have not forgiven yourself…have you?"_

"_How can I?"_

"_You saved the world, Cloud. Where others would have run away, you stood your ground…you fought despite the odds. You inspired strangers to fight at your side…and in time, they came to think of you as their friend. A friend worth fighting beside and dying for."_

_The blond shuddered, teeth clenched with restrained anger,"I tried to give up, Aerith. I'm a coward…a failure…a freak…" His grip on the girl's hands was like a vice, but the girl made no sound of discomfort. "No one should have followed me. No one should have died…you should not have died…"_

"_Dilly dally shilly shally." Was Aerith's stubborn reply. "Cloud. All this guilt...all this sorrow…you have to let it go. Besides, you're the bravest person I know. After all, despite being scared, you came back. You faced every battle with a strong heart knowing you could be the next one to lose your life…In fact, your greatest battles, you faced alone Cloud. Your friends were with you in spirit, but they could not help you. And yet…here you are…"_

_Cloud clamped his eyes shut and shook his head,"You don't understand!" _

"_Then tell me…tell me what would make you happy. What would help you forgive and forget?"_

"_Aerith…The world is dying…I'm dying." The blond murmured, feeling tears well up in his eyes and threaten to spill,"Soon, Jenova and her taint will corrupt all of the Lifestream. Your rain washed away most of her influence, but she remains. I can feel her, Aerith. I can hear her. She whispers to me at night about how she will infect the Planet's blood, her legacy carried in the body of every living thing born. And when her forces are great enough, she will purge this Planet of all things living and steal away the energy of all the souls dying simultaneously." He gripped Aerith's hands even harder than before. "With that energy she will sail into the cosmos…within a chosen vessel…one who can preserve her…"_

_He released the flower girl's hands and sank to his knees, head hung low,"She will win, Aerith. All the battles we have fought will be worthless. I failed. I failed everyone…"_

_Small hands came to cradle Cloud's face and he reluctantly opened his eyes. _

_Emerald met blue and the blond began to sob. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to cry. But seeing those beautiful, knowing eyes and that angelic face framed with spiraled chestnut bangs so familiar—it broke his resolve. It had been four years since her death, but seeing her spirit, unchanged by the ways of time, opened wounds that had refused to close all the way._

"_What if I said you could change everything? Make all the pain go away."_

"_I'd ask the cost. No deal is ever free." Cloud replied stiffly as he struggled to restrain his bottled up tears from continuing to fall. _

"_You'd be right, Spiky." _

"_Zack?"_

_Both he and Aerith looked up to see the raven-haired man approach. A stray spike fell over his face, and he offered his usual smile. But there was tension in the expression and unease in his loose stance. "Been a while, kiddo." Zack himself was no older than twenty-three, two years older than Cloud until his tragic death at the cliffs looking over Midgar. Now, he was he younger one, in a way, but to Cloud he would always be his best friend…and older brother figure._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What's anyone doing here? Trying to move on…find our Promise Land and all that." Zack grinned for a moment, but it was fleeting. Soon, his expression became sober. "So. What's your answer?"_

"_My answer?"_

"_Yeah, your answer. What would you say if you change it all? Make a difference and all that stuff."_

_Cloud blinked with disbelief. Two of his most beloved friends were looking at him and asking very seriously, what he would say to changing the events of his life. "I'd say I'd do almost anything. But…"_

"_What about killing Sephiroth?" Zack asked, his flat tone leaving no room for interpretation._

"_Kill…Sephiroth?" Cloud tilted his head,"I've done it three times before, Zack, I can do it a fourth. The man ruined my life and tried to destroy the world."_

"_What if he was sane?" Aerith's sweet voice chimed. "What if he was innocent?"_

"_I…it wouldn't make a difference. I'd do whatever necessary to change things for the better. I mean, what could be worse than watching the world die all around…watching everyone get sick…feeling myself rot from the inside out and there being nothing anyone can do? In another couple years, the Planet will be a wasteland. If killing Sephiroth would change this, yeah, I'll do it…but, how…?"_

"_To go back…you must return to where it all began, Cloud." Aerith replied cryptically before stepping away from the blond. "Time is a cycle…a circle. To reach the start one must find the end…for the end of one life is only the beginning for another. Same with eras…same with chances and choices…same with chapters in history as well as those in life."_

_Cloud shook his head with disbelief,"Nibelheim."_

_Zack came to stand beside Aerith and the pair nodded in affirmation. _

"_You don't have to go back, Cloud. No one will blame you if you choose to stay." _

_The blond stared at the flower girl clad in pink, then shifted his gaze to the SOLDIER at her side. "I know…but if I do go…how do I go back? When will I go back? Will I remember…?"_

"_That's the problem, kiddo, we don't know. You could end up two minutes in the past or two decades. You might become your former self or you might replace him with your current form…or even co-exist with your former self…we just don't know what'll happen…" Zack reached out and wrapped an arm around Aerith's shoulders, "All we do know is that the Planet has a plan…an ace up Her sleeve, you could say. But, again, as far as we know, you could take a nap and wake up in the past…or you may have to die. We're just the messengers Cloud…and we're running out of time."_

"_Time…" Cloud wiped his face with his arm and shook his head. "Always a race to save the world before it ends, isn't it? No room for hesitation or planning…just instinct and impulse." _

"_You got great instincts, Spike. Trust 'em."_

"_Is this goodbye then?"_

_Aerith and Zack both smiled sadly as they turned and walked away. As their forms were consumed by the bright light of dream and memory, Cloud heard them both say,"No, just until we meet again."_

_Alone, Cloud took in a deep breath._

_And to the silence he whispered,"Until we meet again…"_

000X000

Ever since he was a kid, Cloud had strange dreams. Much like the one he just woke up from, they always left him disoriented and confused.

The blond Cadet blinked and tried to clear his head, but the rolling and bumping movements of the truck proved to make doing so impossible. Overwhelmed by his motion sickness, he dropped his head between his knees and groaned. Gaia, he felt awful.

Not only was he going back home, to Nibelheim, a mere Cadet, a far cry from being a SOLDIER, but he was going back home while on a mission with the two most powerful men in the program. The town would not look fondly down upon him, especially not after he so boldly preached his ambitions and failing to even come close to them. But then again, had the townsfolk ever gave him a kind glance?

Cloud Strife, the peculiar son of a mysterious soldier, was the favorite object of suspicion and blame.

It all started when he was a kid and he began having these _nightmares_. How many nine-year-olds dream of dying cities and bloodstained battlegrounds? And in such vivid detail…It was as if he was reliving the memories of another, experiencing their pain and turmoil, all the while seeing his own face…hearing his own name on the lips of the men and women he claimed as enemies or friends.

He remembered waking up screaming, ripping at the sheets of his bed, too lost in the night terrors to comprehend reality. The entire village watched on with horror, whispering how Cloud was 'touched' or possibly even 'possessed'. There was something unnatural about a boy pleading for strangers not to die, eyes wide open and filled with tears, or hearing him snarl with hatred about some man whose name no one had ever heard.

But those events only marked the beginning. Cloud recalled how the children alienated him, too afraid to linger in his presence after their parents filled their empty heads with hateful words. Even Tifa, the brave young girl who sometimes showed him what she learned in martial arts class with Zangan, watched him warily and soon, silently. It was not until years after that, when he dreamed of her having a terrible fall off the Mount Nibel Bridge, and rescued her from injury, did the girl open up to him again. Then again, Cloud never told how he knew she would be in danger that day.

At about thirteen, the dreams began to change in nature.

There was blood and fighting, yes, but also a new, sexual element.

A silver-haired boy emerged into the picture. One with shoulder length locks and piercing, feline eyes. There was something studious and infinitely curious about his mannerisms. But also something dark.

Cloud recalled dreams of attacking the boy, pinning his smaller frame beneath his own, heart pounding with the instinct to kill. But those eyes…they were wide and so full of innocence. Potential untapped. Brilliant, brave and unyielding. Yet pliant. Capable of being shaped with a harsh enough hand. And thus, he began having fantasies of himself as a man and this silver angel. They were sickening at first, disturbing and brutal. The bizarre urge to hurt and humiliate remained even as he slaked his physical lust.

It was awful—dreaming those erotic dreams. It was embarrassing how he found himself aroused through abuse and dominance of such a beautiful, willful creature. But embarrassment eventually fled, replaced by something else…something hard to describe. The boy in his dreams grew older, and more enthralling, until he was at the precipice of manhood. And it was then that the desire to control became more of a desire to guide, to shape, to capture. That wild and impulsive spirit needed no taming, rather, it needed harnessing. It needed to be bridled and tied, drawn close and never let go.

By his fourteenth birthday, Cloud realized that he was in love.

He was in love with a creature that burned with fearless fire in every aspect of life—one so very passionate yet submissive when it came to bodily pleasure. A creature who could command battalions, perhaps even nations worth, of men.

Three days after his birthday passed, he saw the creature from his dreams.

And he realized impossible his foolish desires were.

Staring back at him from a recruitment poster for the ShinRa Military, was General Sephiroth, a First Class SOLDIER and hero of the Wutai War.

A man nearly a decade his senior.

Yet something small and rebellious, hopeful and dreadful, inside of him drove Cloud into signing his name on the little post card and packing his bags for Midgar. He would become a SOLDIER. He would meet the man he dreamt about since he was nine. And perhaps he would even learn a thing or two about his missing father.

Only, things did not do as planned.

Hence, the Cadet uniform he wore two years after joining the military.

"Hey Spike, you alright?"

Cloud managed to lift his swimming head to look up at Zack. The raven-haired man was so good to him. A true blue friend. It was he who gave Cloud a father in the simplest of ways…by showing him a photograph of the man and the wild story of his career. It was strange how Zack could not say how or when Lieutenant Strife became a SOLDIER, or even how the man died. But those things did not matter. Not when there was a reassurance that his father did not abandon him and his mother; rather, he died a hero.

Another reason that he felt guilty for failing to make it to Third Class.

Was he destined to be a perpetual disappointment?

No. He would live up to the Strife name. He would become a SOLDIER one day, just like his father. He would do everything in his power to make the man proud from wherever he watched in the Lifestream. He would prove himself worthy of the sword that lay at his feet, next to Zack's and Sephiroth's blades. First Tsurugi would be a part of his own legacy. He would make sure of it.

"Hello. Gaia to Spike. Anybody in there?" Cloud blinked in surprise when Zack's hand waved before his eyes.

"Yeah…?" He tilted his head up.

"I asked it you were alright."

"Fine. Just a little motion sick is all."

"Huh. Never been motion sick before. Must suck. I wouldn't worry about it too much, once you make SOLDIER, Spike, it'll probably go away."

Cloud grunted. Trust Zack to give unhelpful advice while trying to be helpful.

"Leave the boy alone." Sephiroth commanded with an irritated growl to his tone as he motioned in Zack's direction, "and sit down. You're making _me_ sick with your constant up and down routine. Can you please go ten minutes without doing squats?"

Zack cast the silver-haired General a hurt look, and that was the last Cloud saw before nausea took over and he clamped his eyes shut and dropped his head to ease his stomach.

000X000

A dragon. Of all the things to hit with a truck, a dragon!

Cloud shook his head as he followed his superior officers towards Nibelhiem. The men did not even break a sweat during their fight to dispatch the creature, and that was all the more reason to watch them with awe. Yeah, he had it bad. Hero worship. Then again, what he felt for Sephiroth was a touch more than that. It would likely always would be. Why, he did not know, but the infatuation he had with the creature in his dreams had every likelihood of persisting.

"So, this is your hometown." Zack said as the village came into view. "Take away all the snow, replace all the pine trees with mangroves, and make it ninety degrees with humidity you could cut with a knife, and it's just like Gongaga!"

"Gongaga looks nothing like this place…" The silver General murmured, his mako eyes fixated on the mountains looming above.

"That's because you have to use your imagination, Seph."

Sephiroth, ever quiet and brooding since the mission's beginning, gave a noncommittal grunt. Then, he lifted a hand to his temple and shook his head, as if trying to shake away a headache.

"Sir…are you alright?" Cloud asked softly.

"I'm fine, Cadet."—there was a pause where the man took in a deep breath and turned to face the little group—"Tell me, what is it like having a hometown?"

"You don't know?" Sephiroth shook his head, so Cloud continued,"Well, I guess it's okay. I mean, where you are born is special, and my mother lives here. She's all I have left after…" He let the sentence trail off when he noted a significant stiffening of the older man's posture.

"At least you know where you are born…and a mother who loves you. All I know of mine is that she was named Jenova. As for my father…" The silver General cut himself off with an eerie smile and a humorless laugh. "Never mind. The mission will not start until morning. Feel free to visit family and friends." And with that, the blond was waved away, already forgotten in the grand scheme of things.

000X000

With the exception of when he visited his mother, Cloud kept his helmet on and pretended to be an ordinary trooper. He mutely avoided conversations and allowed his fellow Cadet do all the talking, of which he was better at than driving, fortunately. The blond still had no idea how the teenager fucking missed a twenty foot Green Dragon. The giant lizards were crawling all over the place, and were one of the reasons that ShinRa had sent SOLDIER to deal with the problem. After all, it just wouldn't do if one of their precious reactors were destroying by a nesting mama and her brood of up to fifty little ones.

But still. How does anyone miss seeing one?

Cloud quietly mused that very question during the entirety of the afternoon, evening, and a majority of the next day. As long as he was wondering how someone hit a dragon with a truck, then he wasn't thinking about Tifa. Of all the people to be their guide through the mountain, it had to have been her. The one person aside from his mother he was worried about disappointing. He was supposed to be her hero. He was supposed to become strong for her and come to her rescue when she needed him one day.

"You're awful quiet." Well think of the devil and she appears. Cloud tilted his head in Tifa's direction, hoping like hell that he could somehow avoid this conversation. "Do I know you…"

"Leave the trooper alone, Miss Lockheart." Zack interjected as the brunette reached for Cloud's helmet. "He's supposed to be seen by civilians, not heard."

Tifa offered a small, half-smile. "Sorry…oh, wait! That bridge, don't go near it. It's not safe."

Both Sephiroth and Zack gave her peculiar looks.

"Not that you two are in any danger, but we normal folk are in no shape for a drop down the mountainside. In fact, if it wasn't for my friend Cloud, I would probably be dead because of that bridge. It collapsed a few years ago while I was on it, and he pulled me to safety."

"Cloud?" Zack inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Do you know him? He's about my height with blond, chocobo hair and blue eyes."

The raven-haired man grinned, "Sure do."

"Fair! Stop conversing with the civilian. She is here to be our guide, not as a source of gossip."

"Damn, you're crabby today, Seph. Who pissed in your oatmeal?"

Cloud took the proceeding argument between the two SOLDIERs as an opportunity to fade away into the background. His retreating worked, because once they were walking again, Tifa never spared him another glance.

000X000

Head spinning with what Zack had told him, Cloud buried his face in his hands.

Mutated, mako-saturated monsters in pods were stacked upon each other within the reactor. In fact, the door leading to the main core had JENOVA written above it in bold, capital letters. Sephiroth's mother. Speaking of whom, the silver General was currently having some kind of mental breakdown of his own which Zack was struggling to mend. Apparently, he thought he was like those monsters in the mako tanks and was questioning his humanity.

Locking himself in the ShinRa mansion had been Sephiroth's first course of action and even after Zack found the man the basement laboratory, he refused to come out. There, he was going to journal after journal, all of which documenting one project or another done by the infamous Professor Hojo.

'What is going on?' Cloud asked himself despite the fact he had no chance of knowing the answer.

"Hey Spike…"

"Zack!" The blond looked up, surprised by the man's near silent entrance into the shared inn room as well as his haggard appearance.

"I can't seem to wake him up, Spiky. He's caught up in his own little world it seems."—he chuckled dryly—"You wouldn't believe how many books that man has read in the past few hours..."

They exchanged thoughtful looks, before Zack peeled off his uniform and collapsed on the bed opposite of Cloud's. How long it took for the man to fall asleep was anyone's guess, but eventually his troubled mind allowed him rest. His breathing slowed and a soft snore escaped his lips.

And Cloud took that as a sign to make his escape.

Careful not to wake either the SOLDIER or the Cadet, Cloud snuck out and made his way towards the mansion—First Tsurugi sheathed between his shoulders in a harness "borrowed" from Zack. His head refused to stop spinning, and a sense of urgency overwhelmed him. He _had_ to find Sephiroth. He just had to. If he didn't, then something terrible was going to happen.

Along with the sickening panic that was causing his heart to race painfully, was a quiet whisper. One that sat just below his subconscious. Guiding Cloud with him barely realizing it.

'_Straight ahead…now left…there's a panel on the wall…yes, there, press it. Follow the stairs…'_

Follow the stairs…he paused after opening the hidden staircase, wondering how he found it and why he was so certain Sephiroth was down there… But the urgency to find the man overcame common sense, and the Cadet clattered down the stairs without heed to the racket he was making on old, wooden steps.

'_Hurry.'_

Cloud found himself running faster.

Images of Nibelhiem burning flashed into his head. The scream of the dying echoed in his ears. Smoke cured high into the sky, thick and bitter. All around lay bodies. Even his mother. His whole life…his whole world. Up in flames. An oath of revenge was like acid upon his lips. And then his identity was stripped away. Lost. Confused. Broken. A world on the brink of destruction.

'This will be the truth_,' _Cloud found himself thinking, 'if I am not fast enough. If I fail…'

Upon entering what looked to be a mad scientist's lab mashed together with a library, the blond let out a cry that he had been holding back,"Sephiroth!"

Glinting mako-green eyes flicked up from the pages of a tattered book, and the silver General paused mid-step. He stared at Cloud for a moment before setting his stance and sneering.

"Another human has come to disturb our reunion, Mother." Sephiroth said aloud, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. "Should I rid his filth from this Planet for you?"

'_No! We can't be too late.' _Wait—we? '_Damn it. If only I…' _Cloud, frozen by the one-sided conversation going on inside his head and the apparent one going within Sephiroth's, could only stand like an idiot before a war machine stalking forwards for the kill. _'Kiss him.' _The thought sprung up just as Sephiroth reached to grab Cloud by the hair.

On impulse, he obeyed.

Lurching forwards, the blond managed to avoid the silver General's attack as well as grab a chunk of Sephiroth's impressive mane. He used it to pull the man closer and crush their mouths together, astounding himself by the way he instinctively took the dominate role.

There was clashing of lip, tongue and teeth. He felt strong hands grip his wrist and neck, squeezing with bruising force. The pain would have made him scream had he control of his actions. Instead, he continued to fight a dangerous battle of wills, himself but a puppet in the game.

A few seconds into the exchange, though it felt like minutes, Sephiroth pried Cloud away and literally tossed him across the room. The blond cried out when his body slammed into a desk and fell onto his hands and knees.

'_Get up!'_

Unwillingly, the Cadet leapt onto his feet.

'_Now move.'_

He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Sephiroth's fist.

'_I can't believe this is happening.'_

Cloud was uncertain if his thoughts were his own anymore. It felt as if there were two people in his head, but only the other person was speaking. He, himself, no longer had any voice. It was beyond frightening.

All he knew for sure was that he didn't want to die.

Nor did he want those terrible nightmares he had as a child to become reality.

'_I thought I had changed things. I thought he was safe from her. And I failed. I failed at giving Calamity's son his redemption…so I will give him his end before all is lost.'_

His end? Cloud trembled with fatigue. He was exhausted by this whole experience as a whole. All he wanted was to wake up and this be just a dream. But he knew it wasn't. This was real.

'_I'm sorry, Cloud.'_—the blond Cadet dove to the floor and tried to scramble away from the General—_'I did what I could to prevent this day. Now it falls to you to fix my err in judgment.' _Who the hell was in his head? _'Take up my—our—sword and end this.'_

'Our sword?' Was he hearing his father's voice in his head? The man was a SOLDIER said to be on par with the great General. Cloud was a clumsy Cadet who could barely carry the massive First Tsurugi. But that did not stop his body from obeying the command and drawing the blade, the proud edge pointing pitifully towards the ground.

Sephiroth balked for only a moment before laughing,"A child stands no chance against me."

'_It's a child that slays you.' _The voice inside Cloud's heard echos,_'Thrice over, Sephiroth. A wicked cycle that should never have begun again.'_—a pause—_'I was supposed to change the future, give you a chance to be what I could not. Free.'_

'Who are you?' Cloud wondered, too tired to do more than hold First Tsurugi and wait for death to come.

'_I am you.'_

And with that said, all hell broke loose.

Sephiroth swept a hand in a clean arc and a plume of Fire jetted from his palm, catching the room alight. Cloud felt the heat of the flames lick against his skin, but fear and shock made him numb. All the dreams he had a child, they now made morbid sense. The man from his dreams and Lieutenant Cloud Strife were the same people. And if they were the same, that meant Cloud was too. Three different people…all aligned, layered, existing together. They were him. They were the result of himself not stopping Sephiroth from destroying Nibelheim. They were supposed to stop it. They were supposed to kill the silver General, but instead, fell in love with him, ever so reluctantly.

The sword fell from Cloud's hands. He couldn't do it. He refused. Guilt of a life he never had a chance to live already settled heavily on his soul. It wouldn't be possible to carry it twice over.

'_The hell—? Pick up the sword. Fight!' _

"No."

With the fire burning around them, Cloud stared into the eyes of his idol. The man he loved in more than one life. And he watched him approach, the gleam of metal flashing in the air. Masamune. Sephiroth had his prized blade in hand, fetched from somewhere unseen.

"I will cleanse this Planet of humanity. Destroy those who hurt Mother. All these liars will perish for their sins."

"What would Lieutenant Strife think of your actions, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, wanting nothing more than to voice the words of a man who had done all he could to give the General a second chance. "He cared about you. He made you who you are today."

Sephiroth let out a snarl and plunged Masamune through Cloud's shoulder and into a scorched bookcase. He then leaned closer and hissed,"You nothing like your father, Strife. Unlike him, you are a coward and deserve the same punishment as everyone else."

"No. I am not a coward. I am Cloud Strife. A SOLDIER First Class." Cloud allowed his volume to raise into a shout, hoping his bravado would mask his terror. "Your mentor. Your friend…Your lover."

"Lies."

"Why else would I kiss you?"

"You're another fool who wanted to touch a weapon of war. Another who wanted a fuck."

"But you would never take an offer from anyone else but your lover. You saw a man die seven years ago but you wanted nothing more for him to come home one day, didn't you? That's why you attacked me. I reminded you of your lover and you thought me his unmentioned son. Your mentor and I are one and the same, Sephiroth. And he never stopped loving you…I will never stop loving you."

"Bah! Love." The silver General yanked Masamune free and allowed Cloud to slump bonelessly to the floor, blood gushing from the wound the blade left behind. "Love can't bring a man back from the dead."

"No. Hate does that. Burning, terrible hatred. The kind that rots the body and soul and warps the mind." The blond reach up and placed an open palm against his injury. "Love is what heals the damage hate does. Because hate can only destroy, never create. Because without love, hate destroys all second chances it gives."

Sephiroth shook his head.

"Time to die, little human."

A weary smile quirked onto Cloud's lips. The last words he managed to say before his world went dark were these two.

"So impulsive."

000X000

White.

So much white.

It was blinding in intensity, yet he felt no fear of it. Cloud felt only peace.

He took in a slow, easy breath and inhaled the rich aroma of flowers. The blond smiled and reached out lazily with one hand to touch the tangles of green, yellow and white that surrounded him. Never before had he been in a place so beautiful. Never before had he wanted so badly to let go of all of his inhibitions and sleep away all his worries.

But those desires were cut short by two black boots coming into sight, ugly amongst the field of delicate blooms.

Cloud frowned and dared to look up.

Staring at him was himself…except he was not. This man was Lieutenant Strife, the one who suffered terribly and at one point burned with toxic hatred, and had ended up dying believing he had made everything right through his friendship, guidance and love. This man was who little Cloud Strife, the nobody from Nibelhiem, would have become.

A strong man. A good man. A man burdened with guilt.

A man who would lead a group of strangers into the heat of battle, and turned them into friends through a united cause. A man who the very Planet heralded a hero as well as a monster. A man corrupted by a disease instilled in him by a madman—a virus that gifted him with strength beyond measure, as well as cursed him to Jenova's affliction. Geostigma.

"Hi…" Cloud knew he must have sounded stupid, but it was all he could offer.

Strife, the name suited the looming figure clad entirely in black, merely continued to stare, his blue eyes dark.

"Um…where are we?"

"The Lifestream."

"I guess this means I'm dead, huh?"

A wry smile was offered upon Strife's lips,"If only it was that simple." He reached out with one gloved hand, of which Cloud felt reluctant to touch. But he did, however unwillingly, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"So…I'm not dead?"

Strife quirked a brow and actually rolled his eyes,"I forget how hopelessly naïve I was at your age."

"I'm not naïve." Cloud snapped,"I know plenty. I've seen more than I should have and it's because of you…isn't it?" Strife was silent. "How did you do it, by the way? How did you make me see your past? Why? And then the whole bit with Sephiroth as your lover…" He knew he was blushing.

"I did not allow you to see those things," there was raw honesty in his voice,"I never wanted you to see anything. I wanted to protect you from ever seeing your home go up in smoke, from seeing your hero turn into your mortal enemy…and I never wanted you to know that no matter how strong you become, that in the end, it is never enough. You can hate, love, kill and save whoever you want—but it will make no difference!" Strife snapped his mouth shut, obviously saying more than he wanted at the height of emotion.

"I wanted a second chance too," the man murmured, his whole body sagging from the very weight of his burden. "If I could prevent Sephiroth's fall into insanity, everything could be made right. You would not become me. You would not doubt your identity every day of your life…question whose memories are yours and who belong to another. You would live the life you were supposed to live.

"But somehow…our lives and minds overlapped. You, a child, saw every regret and triumph that drove me into the depths of insanity. You saw my hesitations, my failings…and you felt my desires to prove my own worth.

"You were to be unscathed. Innocent. All the things that were ripped away from me too young."

Cloud nodded with understanding, "Things never go to plan, do they?"

"No they don't." Strife reached out and pressed an open palm against Cloud's wounded shoulder. There was no pain, only torn, bloodied fabric and scarred flesh. "I just wish my attempts to change my—our—life were more successful."

"You loved him," the Cadet offered carefully,"and showed him his own worth, something that Sephiroth never understood before." Strife's eyes widened, apparently shocked by his younger versions realization. "You gave him every chance that love and hate could. You broke him down and built him up again stronger. You thought it would be enough to protect him from Jenova…strong enough to protect him from himself and his fate."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"I bet if you were still around, he would not have gone insane."—Cloud covered Strife's hand with his own—"He needs you now more than ever. His grief made him vulnerable. He doesn't believe anyone else could love him for who he is other than you."

"We are one and the same, you and I. You are just as capable of hating him…as well as loving him."

"I already love him."

"Then you are stronger than I."

"Not in body."

"We were always strong, in every way; it's the Strife way of things. We endure. We weather the very storm we dare to create. Should you have found enough hate, First Tsurugi would have been easy enough to wield. You could have poured your anger into every action and slain Sephiroth were he stood."

"Hate only destroys."

"You've said that before…and you're right. No good can ever come of hatred and revenge. That's why killing Sephiroth as a child would have only caused more grief than hope."

There was a lengthy pause.

"So what now?"

Cloud, no longer afraid of his other self, remained where he stood, the other's hand against his shoulder, wondering exactly what would come next. If he was not dead, but not alive, then what was he? What did it mean for there to be two versions of himself living in unison in the Lifestream. Could they make a difference? Could they stop Sephiroth before it was too late? Would they have to kill him or would love be enough?

But the Strife's response was the last one Cloud wanted with all of the questions racing in his mind.

"We wait."

"And then?"

"Then…we will bring the storm."

**Fin**

**A/N: **

**Aaand, there we have it. The ending of Cause and Effect. Don't like it? Don't worry. I wouldn't honestly leave you guys on a cliff hanger forever. I'm not that cruel. **

**Let's just say a sequel is in the works. **

**Feel free to toss me any idea cookies to help clear up unanswered questions and whatnot. Also, title names. I'm awful at thinking them up, but to any who are interested, check out the little summary blurb I'm including after this A/N. **

**Anywho, a million thanks to all who have read and reviewed. This has been a journey that was well worth the time and frustration. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. And to those who have been there from the beginning: **You are my inspiration**. Nothing makes me smile more than someone who offers five seconds or even five minutes of their time to write out a review however long or short every time I update. **

**Again, thank you.**

**It's been fun.**

**-Catsitta**

X

XX

XXX

A sneak peak at the sequel! Full version of chapter one posted.

**Edit: 7/11/12**

**Aftermath**

**Chapter One: **Whisper

It was like the Wutai War all over again. People scattered upon sighting him, each one fleeing for their pathetic lives. Mice. Roaches. Ants. They were vermin.

So few would die with honor on his day.

As bullets rang, his Masamune sang her song of death. So much blood. So much pain. So much more to make. He had to wipe this Planet of human taint—cleanse it with blood and fire. He had to do so for Mother. For himself.

Sephiroth found himself laughing humorlessly at the scene before him. The villagers in Nibelhiem possessed more bravery than these fools. And to think, Junon is a military base, an institution for training SOLDIERS second only to Midgar itself! Cowards. All of them. Running away as their once esteemed General raised his blade against them.

"F-fire!" cried out a Sargent of the regulars as the SOLDIER made his steady approach. Sephiroth shook his head, smirking slightly. They stood no chance. The troopers fell one by one, not a single bullet piercing his skin as he danced amongst them. He found himself laughing aloud as Masamune tasted sweet flesh and bone, and bathed in the warm spray of crimson.

Each of them would fall like the animals they were. Slaughtered by the god that walked amongst them.

At least, that was the plan.

As he readied himself for the next wave of assault, there came a strange, eerie pause. A wash of calm, as if a storm were brewing somewhere in the distance. The air crackled with tension and reeked of smoke. The wind that had been gusting about had fallen still…stagnant. There were no shouts of battle or the ring of metal, or the clatter of boots.

Had they surrendered? Holed themselves up like the mice they were? If so, then he would flush them out. He would…

"Sephiroth. This stops here."

**Check out the full story! Thank for reading.**

XXX

XX

X


End file.
